


Peace of Mind

by MadamIchaIcha



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, First Time, Madasaku - Freeform, Sexy Times, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamIchaIcha/pseuds/MadamIchaIcha
Summary: Overwhelmed by her impending wedding date, Sakura panics and flees Konoha. She wanted to put some distance between her and her problems, giving herself time to think. But, time proved to be a fickle figment when she found herself inside a hidden cave with the last person she'd ever expect. Sometimes the best way to solve your own problems, is to help someone else with theirs.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 23
Kudos: 159





	1. Chapter 1

"You look beautiful," Hinata chimed in cheerfully, startling Sakura out of her thoughts.

She had been staring at herself in the mirror, covered in a sea of ivory and crimson silks, wondering how the hell she had got to this point. The formal kimono swamped her petite frame, and was heavier and warmer than she thought it would be. Beads of sweat began to form along her forehead at the hairline, and even though the gown was beautiful... something felt off.

"Thank you," Sakura laughed awkwardly, forcing a smile as she continued to stare at the unfamiliar reflection looking back at her. "It feels so strange. Hinata, did you feel this nervous when you got married?"

"A little nervous, I guess," Hinata offered, gently folding the vermilion obi belt around Sakura's waist, "More excited, really. I couldn't wait to spend the rest of my life with Naruto-kun. I've loved him for so long. I'm sure you know the feeling."

"Oh, yeah... of course," Sakura agreed halfheartedly, taking in a deep breath as she felt constricted by the all-consuming regalia.

"Forehead, you are going to knock Sasuke's socks off when he sees you in this dress," Ino practically sang, her nimble fingers busy finishing the hem along the bottom of the lengthy gown.

"You think?" Sakura questioned, anxious hands spreading across the front of her dress, enjoying the softness of the luxurious fabric beneath her fingertips. "It's not too much, is it?"

"Are you kidding? You're getting married for crying out loud!"

"I know, but isn't this... too much, too quick?"

"Not really, Sakura-chan," Hinata confessed, securing the obi with a braided rope of pale pink, tying its tasseled ends into a bow that resembled a cherry blossom. "Naruto and I confessed our feelings for each other, and were married soon after. Sure it was swift, but when you love someone, does the timing really matter?"

Sensing the lack of response, Ino looked up from the hem she was sewing, frowning at the look of dread on Sakura's face.

"Sakura, you've loved Sasuke for years. I'm sure you're just a little apprehensive now that the day you've been waiting for your whole life is right around the corner. I think you just have a mild case of cold feet. No use in overthinking, and blowing this hole thing out of proportion. Just look forward to the future, you'll be an Uchiha. Because of you, his clan will rekindle its flame. That's gotta feel good, no?"

Sakura didn't know what to say. She could only feel the slow, choking grip of the fabric inching closer towards her neck. She was warm, too warm, and felt her body begin to sway in the dizziness that now plagued her.

"I... I can't... breathe," she whispered faintly, stepping down from her stool and walking towards the door.

"S-Sakura-chan, are you okay?" Hinata worriedly called after her, "Did I tie the obi too tight?"

"I just need some air," the pinkette mustered, rushing through the door and into the backyard of the Hyuga mansion.

The cool spring breeze seemed to chill her flushed cheeks, but she still felt a crushing weight on her chest. She was supposed to be elated, gushing over the lovely dress she was going to wear for one of the biggest days of her life, but here she was, in the middle of a full blown panic attack. Before her mind could process any further thought, her feet moved on their own. She was running full speed through the forest, wanting to get as far away as possible.

At first she thought it was just the dress, then it was the room, then it was the whole town of Konoha that was closing in around her. It all began to suffocate her, she couldn't breathe, her heart pounding in her chest as she burned what energy she had left in her. It wasn't long before she was no longer within city limits, and slowly, she felt relief. It seemed the farther she got from Konoha, the better she felt. Hands gripped tightly into the sides of her dress, holding the garment up as she continued to run, not wanting to stop anytime soon.

It wasn't until she reached the crumbled banks of the Valley of the End, that her feet actually halted. Staring down into the precipice, she closed her eyes as the roar of the waterfall filled her senses and calmed her gasps for air. All that remained of this once great landmark, was the waterfall and the shattered chunks of statues piled around its base.

This was where she found them.

Naruto and Sasuke had their final battle here, and when she found their mangled bodies, she had to act quickly to keep them from bleeding out. As the memories flooded her mind, she gulped, remembering Sasuke's words to her all too well. His apology was everything she had wanted to hear, but it felt like too little, too late.

Stepping away from the jagged edge of the cliff, Sakura backed away slowly, no longer wishing to look upon the rubble. Unlike physical wounds, painful memories were not so easily erased. Try as she might, these scars would take much longer to heal.

Tortured by the past and future alike, Sakura released a scream. Her cries echoed across the vast crater that was now the valley below, her piercing wail only amplified by its walls. She felt completely insane yelling across a hole in the ground, but the restless energy of panic and adrenaline needed to come out somehow.

Collapsing to the ground, Sakura lashed out, slamming her fist repeatedly into the dirt. She felt the soil crumble beneath her hand, tremors rippling through her surroundings. The impact of her chakra laden punches was so jarring, it shook petals and leaves free from nearby cherry trees, covering her in a floral flurry.

Had she been in the right frame of mind, Sakura would've thought the sight of the petals raining down around her to be rather beautiful. But currently, she couldn't help but feel trapped inside an unfortunate snow globe. Caught inside a beautiful bubble, all on her own, and unable to share the wonder with anyone else.

Why? Why can't I just be happy? Aren't I supposed to be happy?

All her life she had been dreaming of Sasuke, watching him, chasing after him, trying to heal the invisible wounds that caused him so much pain... and now that the moment she had been fantasizing about all these years had finally arrived, she was uneasy. It was what she had been wanting, after all, but the reality of the situation felt lacking.

In her mind, Sasuke would come back to the village a changed man, beg for her forgiveness and take her in his arms. He would hold her tightly, too scared to let her go, not wanting to go another day without her. He would whisper all the things she had been wanting to hear, he would confess his love, and they would succumb to their desires.

But, there was none of that.

There was no emotion behind that callous, unchanging face of his. When he looked at her, there was no softening of his features, no change in his face at all... he might as well have been looking at a pile of dirt.

Slowly, she realized that he would not change for her, or anyone else, and it was hopeless to think otherwise. What she struggled with now, was whether she could accept that the rest of her life. She loved him, that much was true, but deep down, a small part of her was questioning the whole situation.

Sakura simply wanted more.

She wanted someone to look upon her like she was the only thing that mattered. She wanted to feel their affection. She craved the intimate touch of another, wondering what that would be like with someone like Sasuke.

She couldn't help but struggle with feeling left behind once again, as she watched all her friends and colleagues from the sidelines. They were busy finding love and starting families, while she sat by herself, wondering where Sasuke was and what he was doing. He had returned to the village, but never spent any time behind its walls. He would rather be off by himself, than spend any time with her it seemed. Even when she had begged him not to go, or pleaded to take her with him, he refused.

Others often made comments about how lucky she was that such a powerful shinobi, the last of his clan, had chosen her. But she found the sentiment to be ironic, more than anything. She did not feel special... she was not hugged or kissed. Hell, she couldn't even get the man to give her a smile, let alone show her any affection. His face remained placid, with or without her presence. To Sakura, it was painfully clear that she had no effect on him.

After all this time, she still felt like an annoyance to him.

Perhaps that was the real reason he volunteered for such lengthy reconnaissance missions. Maybe he just didn't feel like dealing with her, preferring to be alone over being with her. Regardless, it didn't sit well with her.

How was she supposed to be okay with that kind of decision the rest of their lives?

The niggling pang in her chest kept her up at night, it settled in her throat when she thought about voicing her concerns, and it had chased her out of that fitting session just a few hours ago.

She could no longer ignore the facts. She was bothered by the thought of feeling like an abandoned prop. Sakura hated feeling like the crutch he refused to use because he would rather endure the limping pain on his own. If she was going to be a crutch for him, he could at least lean on her when he needed to... by choosing not to, he rendered her completely useless to him.

Raising her head to the sky, she wept.

Flashes of his face made her heart sink, for they were not real, merely hopeful delusions. They were idealistic images which vastly differed from reality. In real life, there were no smiles and no romantic gestures. The version of Sasuke she had concocted in her mind was not who he was, or would ever be. Which left her with one simple grain of truth.

He would never love her the way she loved him. Sasuke would never be capable of loving her the way she had dreamed of... wanted... needed.

What was she to do about that now, though?

Despondent, she leaned back against a tree, her dress pooling around her frame, hugging her like a blanket of remembrance. Forcing her tired eyes open to forego any more of the fictitious images, Sakura watched the clouds above slowly drift by.

"How appropriate," she scoffed, her voice cracking with emotion.

They keep moving on, while I'm stuck here. By myself.

As the sun began to set, Sakura pulled her knees up to her chest, sniffling as she hugged them tightly. Alone in the thicket of cherry trees, she sat, the distant roar of the waterfall lulling her to sleep. She was tired of thinking, wishing for sleep to find her quickly, thus releasing her from the confines of her own mind.


	2. Chapter 2

A fire's flame heated her face, its gentle warmth causing her exposed skin to tingle. Listening to the crackling of embers, Sakura felt cozy and safe, humming appreciatively as she pulled the blanket up to her chin.

When did I climb into bed?

Drowsy lids struggled to open themselves, but even through her blurry vision, Sakura could tell she was unfamiliar with her surroundings. Immediately on guard, she popped up, scanning the interior of the dark, cave-like room she found herself in. She wasn't sure how she got here, or where 'here' was, but she was positive she didn't get there by herself.

Sitting up, she swung her feet down to the floor, sitting on the edge of the cushioned sofa in front of the stone fireplace. Squinting her jade orbs, she used the dim light of the fire to get a better visual of her environment. Sloughing off the blanket that had covered her, Sakura realized she was still in her wedding kimono, swallowing at the reminder of what had initially brought her so far from the village.

A clap of thunder reverberated through the stone walls that encapsulated her, its sudden rumble causing her to flinch. Slipping a hand under her dress, she retrieved the kunai hidden on her thigh holster, gripping the handle firmly as she slowly stood, ready for action. With the fire being the only source of light, it was easy to see the sides of the dungeon-like room, but the ends were too dark to estimate its depth accurately.

"Put down your weapon," a dark voice called out to her from the shadows .

"Why would I do that?" Sakura responded firmly, tightening her grip around the kunai as she strained to see through the pitch black cavern.

"Trust me, if I wanted you dead, you wouldn't be awake right now."

"Why should I believe you?" she answered sternly.

"There's a storm outside," the deep voice reflected from the depths of the cave.

"So?"

"Do you think I'd save a sleeping person from a storm if I had any ill will towards them?"

Sakura knew he was right, the fact that he had carried her to wherever they were now and took the time to keep her warm under a blanket by the fire was proof enough that she was not in any immediate danger. But it didn't mean she had to trust this faceless person. He remained hidden, which made her think he had something to hide. Deciding to drop her weapon for now, she re-sheathed her kunai, her eyes never leaving the dark corner where the voice was coming from.

"So, why bring me here? What do you want?"

"Call me curious," the man remarked cryptically.

"Curious... about?"

"About the crest you are wearing."

"It's the Uchiha crest," she admitted suspiciously, knowing it was one of the most famous family crests. Even civilians from other villages knew of this crest, it was no secret.

"I'm well aware," the voice responded, intense and edged with its own suspicion. "I'm just curious as to why someone who is not an Uchiha would wear it."

"Why would you assume I'm not an Uchiha?" Sakura clipped, wondering what this guy's deal was.

"I know you're not."

"So you know me, then?" Sakura posited, raising a brow.

"Not in great detail, but enough to know you do not possess the Uchiha powers."

"You obviously don't keep up with current events," she commented offhandedly, knowing her immanent betrothal was the talk of the town.

"Does it look like I keep up with the current goings on of your village?"

Looking around once again, Sakura admitted to herself that anyone who chose to live in such a dank cave like this so far from the village gates probably didn't get out much, let alone keep up with gossip. But this person did know of her, and what village she was from, even though they were technically at the border of Land of Sound. She could've been from either country, yet he had known exactly what village she was from. The question was, how?

"I suppose not," she huffed, choosing to sit down on the couch, her eyes staring at the delicately embroidered fabric of her gown. "I'm to wed an Uchiha."

"I see," the voice spoke with thinly veiled interest. "Why is a Senju like you marrying that Uchiha brat?"

Senju? Where did that come from?

The only Senju Sakura knew was Tsunade... but why would this stranger assume they were related? Unless...

"What makes you think I'm a Senju?" she pried, knowing the man knew more than he was letting on.

"That seal on your forehead. That is the saisei jutsu of the Senju."

"Who the hell are you?" Sakura demanded, glaring into the darkness.

"Who I am is of no importance anymore."

With another clap of thunder punctuating his cryptic words, Sakura narrowed her eyes. She wasn't sure who this mystery hermit was, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she should know him. Not only did he seem to know about her and her powers, but he knew of "that Uchiha brat," Sasuke. Whoever he was, she was sure they had met before.

Unfortunately, she couldn't place his voice, however smooth it was. His low tone had a dark timbre to it, and his carefully measured words indicated a certain dignified discipline. His words carried an almost regal-like air to them, which only increased her eagerness to find out more about him. Surely this man was more important than he let on, and Sakura surprisingly found herself intrigued by the bewildering man in the dark.

"So, you're saying you were important at one point?" she questioned, her face softening as she bit her lip in thought.

"I thought so... but I was wrong," the voice sighed wistfully.

A slight frown formed on her lips as she heard him speak, he sounded so... troubled. She couldn't imagine what it was that had broke his spirit to the point of rejecting society and living alone in complete darkness. Whatever pain that had brought him here was palpable, and Sakura found herself empathizing with him. After all, she had ran away from the mixed bag of emotions that awaited her back home, and could definitely see the appeal of being alone with your own thoughts. However, it would seem this man had taken it a bit further. Who knew how long he had been here, or what he had endured that would make him think living this way was the better alternative.

Either way, she was grateful he had the kindness and decency to take her in before the storm ruined her gown. Her fingers traced the cherry blossom details around the cuff of her sleeve as she was lost in thought, her mind once again returning to what awaited her in just a few days. At least she had some time away to think things over, even if she was stuck here with a curious stranger. Oddly enough, it felt comforting being here.

"What happened?" Sakura eased, hoping that his words would distract her from the battle going on inside her own mind.

After no response came from the dark voice in the corner, she nodded to herself, understanding that perhaps they did not wish to share their thoughts on the matter. Maybe it was a sensitive topic, and she felt bad for being so nosy.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked," she apologized, noting the uncomfortable silence that surrounded her words.

From the darkness, Sakura heard a slight rustling. Glancing up, she still couldn't pierce through the dense blackness at the back of the cave, and was slightly frustrated by the one-sidedness of the situation. He could easily see her and read her body language, however, she was completely in the dark when it came to this man. It wasn't the first time she had been frustrated by not being able to see a man's face, her own sensei coming to mind, but still... she wanted to know with whom she was conversing.

After a long sigh of reflection, the voice finally answered her.

"I was blinded by the misgivings of my past. I misinterpreted things, and ran away from my duties and obligations. I was convinced, to a fault, that I had to do things my way... and in doing so, ruined the only real bond I ever made."

Not expecting such an honest confession, Sakura felt the rawness of his response. Knowing her current situation somewhat mirrored what he spoke of, her heart sank. She was still uneasy with the prospect of having a future with someone that had tormented her past, and she knew that running away was not the answer. At the thought of ruining the bond that she and Sasuke had, her frown returned. She knew she loved him, but was just momentarily confused and needed time to think... perhaps this man could offer some insight. Sometimes the best way to solve your own problems, was to help someone else with theirs.

"That sounds awful," she replied quietly, her voice barely louder than a whisper.

"That would be an understatement."

"So what did you do?" Sakura probed selfishly, hungry for answers.

"It's a little late for a game of Twenty Questions, and I need to rest. The storm might last through the night so you can stay if you want, or leave. I don't care."

With the rustling of linens, Sakura could tell he was turning in for the night. She looked around, trying to see if there was even a visible way out, but didn't feel like expending the energy to look around aimlessly in the dark. Telling herself she didn't want to risk muddying her dress, she laid down on her side, pulling the blanket up to her chin. Satisfied with staying here just a bit longer, she watched the fire burn in front of her. The yellow and orange flames flickered in darkness, causing the shadows on the walls to dance to their own silent song. Letting her eyes shut, she listened to the delicate splintering of wood, its crackle and pop as the fire continued to burn pulling her into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

When she awoke, it was still dark, but the thunder had subsided. It was silent, the sound of her breathing being the loudest noise in the room. Not even the fire was burning, the only remnants were a pile of gray ash, with bits of red embers that were still smoking.

With no other light in the room, and beginning to feel the chill of the unforgiving stone surroundings, Sakura stood and approached the fireplace. Feeling around, she was able to locate a pile of dried wood on the right side of the hearth. Using one small piece to move the pile of ash out of the way, she made quick work of stacking a new pile for burning. Unfortunately, she couldn't find anything to light it with. There were no matches, no flint rocks, and the smoldering ashes weren't enough to get it started by themselves.

Defeated, Sakura sighed as she made her way back to the sofa and under the warmth of her blanket. She assumed the man was still sleeping, and didn't want to bother waking him up for something like this, but she was beginning to miss the warmth and light of the fire.

"Where are the matches?" she eventually asked into the darkness.

When no response came, Sakura assumed he was still asleep, or was ignoring her. Asking a bit louder the second time, she hoped to rouse him from his slumber, or at least get an answer. But unfortunately, it didn't even cause him to stir.

Fine. I'll do this the old fashioned way.

Throwing off the covers, Sakura rolled up her sleeves, kneeling in front of the fireplace. Grabbing a small twig, she used the kunai from her thigh holster to sharpen one end. Satisfied that this should do the trick, she placed her kunai on the floor while she used both hands to place the pointed end against the dried bark of a larger log. Rubbing her hands together, she twisted the smaller branch back and forth, applying pressure downwards against the bark to create friction. After a few minutes of trying, all she could muster was a measly puff of smoke, but nothing would catch.

"Light, damn it!" she exclaimed, frustrated with herself.

On the brink of giving up, she heard approaching footsteps from behind her. Grabbing her kunai, she turned around and waited, noting they continued to get louder, as if coming down a long hallway or staircase. Closing her eyes, she sent out a wave of chakra, surveying the approaching form, dropping her kunai as she realized it was the same man.

"Having some trouble?" he commented smugly, as if enjoying her failed attempt at something so fundamental.

"I couldn't find the matches," she pouted, turning to face the voice behind her.

To her surprise, the man was carrying a lantern in one hand and a basket in the other. The dim light of the lantern didn't offer much light, but at least she was able to see something. She could tell he was quite tall and lean, wearing only a simple cotton yukata as he made his way over towards the center of the room. The way his body moved, as if he was gliding across the room, pulled Sakura into a trance. She was in awe as the man who appeared to be the epitome of confidence, approached her. He was far from the image she had held in her head while under the veil of darkness. Just being near someone like him, sent a tingling chill down her spine.

He carried the lantern low, his face shrouded by shadows and an unruly head of hair, which seemed to have a mind of its own. The way the choppy layers of his locks fell into his face, over his shoulders and down his back was an unexpected sight, to say the least. She secretly wondered what shampoo he used, as it looked full and voluminous, and not dingy and matted as would be expected of such a cave hermit.

Watching as he set the basket and lantern down on top of a bookcase beside the couch, she was shocked to see such an extensive collection of books. She hadn't even noticed it was there before the lantern cast its light upon the shelves, each one packed full of books and scrolls.

I guess that's how he passes the time...

"I don't need matches," the man revealed, interrupting her thoughts as he knelt beside her on the floor.

Bringing a hand up to his lips, he made the partial seal of the Tiger, making the woman beside him cock her head in fascination. Blowing across his fingertips gently, a small and steady blaze streamed out from his mouth, instantly setting the pile of logs and branches on fire. As the flame kissed wood began to flicker and burn brightly, she stared at the man's profile, her eyes fixated on him. As if sensing her gaze, he turned towards her slowly, completely unfazed as she leaned closer.

Without thinking, she lifted her hand, fingers pushing the long bangs out of his face, hoping to get a better look. But what she found, was a familiar face, one that made her blood run cold.

"You..."

As if she'd seen a ghost, she froze, eyes wide with horror as she suppressed a tremble. Inhaling sharply as his strong hand caught the wrist that was still dangerously close to his face, her lip began to snarl as her reflexes kicked in.

With her left hand free, she swung straight for the man's face, her body lunging forward as it followed the force of her fist. Leaning forward, and under the kunoichi's body, he used her own momentum against her, flipping her petite body over his head with ease. Flopping harshly against the floor with a painful thud, Sakura flinched as her back made contact with the cold slate. Before she had time to jump up and regain her footing, he was upon her.

He made no offensive strike against her, choosing to disable her with his own body instead. With a foot digging into the insides of each ankle, he kept her knees locked and her legs apart so she could not kick him away. His hands supported the rest of his body weight, trapping her wrists against the floor above her head, as he hovered over her splayed form.

"I take it you remember me now?" he rasped, watching her fixedly.

"Madara? I... I thought..." she stammered, her mouth unable to keep up with her brain. "But, how? We saw you..."

"Die?" he interjected, his face remaining calm as this was no surprising feat to him.

"Yes," she panted, emerald eyes watching his darkened orbs intensely.

"That's because I did," he confirmed evenly, letting his eyes drift slowly down to her parted lips, his gaze lingering too long for comfort.

"How are you here right now?" her voice demanded, ignoring the urge to push him off in hopes of getting answers.

"That is a long story, feisty one," he quipped at the tempting woman sprawled beneath him.

"Something tells me you've got the time."

"Be that as it may, why should I tell you?"

"I distinctly remember you trying to kill me, asshole," she spat acidly, "You could at least enlighten me."

"You lunged yourself onto my blade. Don't blame me for that."

"You started a war! What were we supposed to do?!"

"It was a war to end all wars. I only wanted the world to finally know peace."

"What a load of bullshit!"

"I wouldn't expect someone like you to understand. You know nothing about me," he seethed, his eyes narrowing as he spoke. "I grew up knowing nothing but war, forced to endure watching everyone I'd ever known, die. My plan was to finally unite humanity in a world that I molded myself. A world without hatred... A world of only victors... a world of only peace. But none of that happened. My plan was ruined!"

"That peace you thought you created, was only an elaborate illusion. Peace only has meaning if it is created in reality," Sakura scolded, her voice cracking under the strain of yelling.

"Wake up! This is reality! Nothing ever goes as planned in this accursed world. The longer you live, the more you realize that the only things that truly exist are pain, suffering, and futility."

"You're wrong," Sakura whispered, her lips quivering as she looked at the enraged man above her.

"Excuse me?"

"You... are... wrong," she punctuated tersely, glaring at him in an act of defiance.

The heated argument had given her a rush of adrenaline, her blood pumping through her body with renewed vigor. It was enough for her to lunge at him once again, the crown of her head connecting with his face swiftly. Judging by the crunch that followed, the quick hit must have broken something, as his grip faltered and she was released. Using her legs to spring herself into a kick up, she was back on her feet and in position, should he choose to retaliate.

But as he sat on the floor, face in his hands, she wasn't sure if he would do so. His crumpled form was almost laughable. Surely one of the strongest shinobi to have ever existed could take a headbutt, especially one that wasn't laced with any chakra. With her kunai back in her hand, Sakura observed the groaning man cautiously as he raised his bloodied face to her. However, instead of a counterattack, she was met with a sinister smile. The dark chuckle that followed was unsettling as it echoed through the cavern. Sakura could only look on silently, her face twisting in confusion, struggling to comprehend what was happening.

"You're quite the spitfire," he smirked, spitting the blood that had pooled in his mouth into the fire. "I like that."

"You're one sick bastard," Sakura admitted, shaking her head at the man who simply shrugged in response.

"What can I say? You're more intriguing than I thought, kunoichi."

"It's Sakura, by the way. Sakura Haruno."

"For now..."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You said you were to be married, correct?"

"Oh... yeah."

"Uchiha Sakura. Has a nice ring to it, if I do say so myself," he offered, standing to collect a towel from a dresser on the far end of the back wall.

"I guess so," she agreed with obvious anxiety.

"Don't tell me you're having second thoughts about him?" Madara teased, wiping the blood from his face.

"I hardly think that's any of your business."

"True," he agreed, rummaging through another drawer in the dresser, "But who else would have better insight into the mind of an Uchiha?"

Choosing to ignore his comment, Sakura busied herself with scanning the more visible layout of the cave. On the far wall, where Madara was shuffling through the contents of a wooden dresser, was a simple bed and pillow. Beside the bed was a wooden table with a washbasin and a smaller bookcase, this one was sparse and only contained a few bound notebooks and one dried flower of some kind.

Across from the simple living quarters, Sakura could see a small archway that led to somewhere even further into the cave, but with the light of the lantern not permeating that far, she could only assume it was a bathroom, or at least a primitive version of one.

Turning around, she faced the front of the cave, noting that it was a long hallway of sorts that led to a set of stairs, perhaps connecting to the outside. Wherever they were, she knew it was far from the light of day, as there was no semblance of sunlight. Along the wall just before the hallway, she noticed trickles of water, the slate surface slick with moisture as it dripped from the top of the cave down into a single pitcher for collection. Perhaps they were near the waterfall or river, which surprised her, remembering she was no where near this particular area when she dozed off.

"How did you find me?" she pried, turning her suspicious gaze back to the man who walked towards her with a folded cloth in one hand.

"I was out gathering food when I heard screaming, followed by rumbling. Naturally, I was curious."

Stopping in front of her, Madara smirked, eyeing her closely. Sakura, swallowing the lump in her throat under the intensity of his stare, tried not to look affected by his close proximity.

"Here," he offered, holding out the item for her to take. "Figured you might want something more casual to lounge in if you're going to stay. Wouldn't want your precious dress getting ruined."

With a slight hesitancy, she eventually took the item of clothing, whispering a quick thanks for the oddly kind gesture. Holding it up, she unfolded the item, realizing it was another yukata. Part of her couldn't wait to get into something more practical, something that didn't remind her of the impending vows. But there was a small part of her that wondered why she would need it. If the storm had passed, wasn't she free to go?

"Why would you assume I'm staying?"

"Well, the fact that you haven't left yet is a pretty good indication."

"I was waiting out the weather."

"The storm is gone, so I can only assume you're not exactly in a hurry to return. My guess is you're running away from something, or perhaps, someone."

"Look," she began, leveling her gaze at him, "I'm not here to be interrogated and judged by the likes of you."

"Really?" he chuckled, leaning closer to her, "Then why are you still here?"

Her mouth opened to speak, but her words escaped her. This was a question Sakura couldn't answer for herself, let alone for someone else. Her brain was telling her to go home, to run, and never look back. But, she couldn't will her feet to take her in that direction. There was some unseen magnetism keeping her here. She couldn't help but feel a nagging suspicion that this was where she was supposed to be right now.

"Your nose is bleeding," she blurted, not having an answer for the prying man.

With his tongue slipping over his top lip, swiping away the dripping blood, Sakura's eyes followed the muscle's every move until it retreated back into that smirking mouth of his. She knew this man's name to be Uchiha Madara, but the man standing so closely to her now, was not the same man she had met on the battlefield years before.

He seemed more relaxed, and less hellbent on destroying the world. His powerful presence still commanded respect, but there was something very out of place about the person he was now. His intensity was dark and intoxicating, but instead of being frightened, she was intrigued.

"So it is," he smiled, "Better change before it drips onto your dress."

She flashed the obnoxious man a snarky smile, before disappearing behind the fireplace to change. Carefully, she untied the delicate rope belt and obi, folding and placing them on the bed as she unsheathed the heavy cocoon of fabric from around her body. Taking in a deep breath, she felt the chill of the air around her naked body and shivered, feeling instantly liberated.

Letting her hair down, she ran her fingers through her long cotton candy tresses, her scalp instantly relaxing as it was freed from the tight up-do Ino had created during her fitting. With the ends of her hair tickling the skin of her lower back, Sakura felt her skin prickle with goosebumps, and reached for the soft cotton robe she had been loaned. Slipping into the yukata, and tying the belt around her waist, she rejoined the man who was standing in front of the fire.

He was wincing as he held a rag up to his nose, doing his best at trying to stop the bleeding. The pain written on his face elicited mixed emotions from the medic. She was proud that she had landed such a hit on Uchiha Madara, a man who deserved so much worse. But Sakura also felt guilty. This man was a far cry from the man he once was, and had been nothing but kind and generous to her. Even when they were fighting, he never made a strike at her or used his eyes to trap her in some heinous genjutsu.

Sakura was initially terrified when she realized just who the man was, knowing she could not win a battle with someone who was so powerful he had been referred to as a "God" in all the text books she had ever read.

There was no doubt he could end her, but end her, he did not. And for that, she was grateful.

"Here, let me take a look," she offered, removing the bloodied rag from his face.

"What's to see? It's just a bloody nose."

"Sit," she commanded, her hands clasping around his shoulders as she pushed him back until his legs hit the couch.

As he sat on the couch, he looked up at her, confused by her request. Stepping between his knees and pushing the hair out of his face, she could better asses the damage. With her hands glowing brilliant green, she placed them on his swollen cheek and nose, letting her cooling chakra enter his body to take a better look at the interior of the injury.

"Are you okay?" she questioned, seeing how tense he had become. His spine had stiffened beneath her touch as his eyes clenched shut.

"It's just... it's been a while since I've let anyone touch me."

"Shouldn't take much longer," Sakura confirmed, frowning at the sadness of his statement.

"I don't mind... it's rather nice."

"Well, I've got some good news and I've got some bad news," she sighed, removing her hands from his face.

"Let's hear it, then" he huffed, missing her cooling touch.

"The bad news is, your nose and cheek bone are broken."

"And what of this good news?" Madara questioned, raising a brow as he looked up at her, admiring the soft features of her face in the lantern's glow.

"The good news is, I can have you fixed up in just a few minutes," she beamed, offering him a small smile.

"Well then, go on," he nodded, giving her permission to begin.

"First I have to reset your nose, then I can heal the fractures. It will hurt a lot more before it'll feel better. Are you ready?"

"Do it," he commanded, his voice low in his throat as he stared into her jade eyes.

Placing her fingers around the end of his nose, she gave a quick jerk, moving the broken piece back into place with a sickening crunch. In the pain of the moment, she felt large hands clasp onto her legs firmly, as if needing something to hold onto. Ignoring the flare of heat she felt from being so close to him, his hands upon her outer thighs, Sakura poured her soothing chakra into the thin spaces of the fractures. Slowly, but surely, they began to close until all was repaired. With the bones whole again, she worked on reducing the swelling and bruising that had begun to set in.

With the swelling receding and his color returning to normal, she admired her work, taking the time to fully explore his exposed face. He seemed astonishingly familiar, as if striking good looks ran in the Uchiha family. His nose was similar to Sasuke's, but his face was more battle-worn, small scars dotting the porcelain skin of his cheeks and chin. The faint lines beneath his eyes made him look mature and wise, but not nearly as old as he should be. Madara was sinfully youthful in his appearance, making Sakura's cheeks flush as she felt the flutter of attraction.

Before she expanded any further on the ideas plaguing her mind, she removed her hands from his face, their glow fading. Using her sleeve, she dabbed at the corners of his eyes. After she reset the bones of his nose, his eyes had watered from the piercing pain he was no doubt feeling, and she felt the guilt swell in her chest once again. She had felt bad about headbutting him, but she couldn't blame herself, she couldn't afford to be careless around someone as powerful as Madara. At least now he was free from the throbbing pain of facial fractures, and could go on about his day.

"There, all better," she comforted, moving his chin to each side, checking the alignment of his nose in profile. "Everything looks great."

"It certainly does," he agreed, his piercing gaze roving over her features as if committing them to memory.

"So," she reflected nervously, clearing her throat as she stepped out of his firm grasp around her legs. "What's in the basket?"

"Food. I thought you might be hungry."

"Famished," she agreed with a genuine smile, all too happy to focus on something other than his beguiling smirk.

There was no denying it, the tiny particles in the air were practically bristling from the charge between them. It was almost intoxicating, this heady mixture of feelings she couldn't quite define. Like a smoldering heat, the atmosphere of the cave crept inside her, as Sakura felt her cheeks flush and the air become dense and fog-like. Her mind was in a tizzy, thoughts bouncing around with no rhyme or reason, as she felt rattled by this man.

She still couldn't shake the feeling that she had entered a wolf's den, standing vulnerable out in the open while she heard the footsteps in the shadows encircle her.


	4. Chapter 4

Walking towards the basket Madara had returned carrying, Sakura peeked inside, her face instantly lighting up. She practically beamed as she looked through the heap of fresh fruit, her grumbling stomach thankful for sustenance. There were plums, persimmons, pears, apples, and cherries, all of which looked ripe and juicy. With her mouth practically watering, she was overwhelmed with choices, not knowing which she wanted to feast on first.

As she was about to make her selection, she felt a warmth against her back. Watching as an arm extended over her shoulder, she felt his hair tickle the side of her neck, causing a chill to shoot down her spine. His hand made a selection, bringing a pair of cherries up to her face, dangling them close to her mouth in offering.

"I saw these, and thought of you," he purred, his deep voice like music to her ears.

Lifting her chin, Sakura clasped her teeth around one of the plump spheres, pulling it free from the stem. Humming in delight, she enjoyed the sweet and tangy juices that pooled in her mouth, licking her lips as she watched him take the other one in his mouth.

She craved more.

Grabbing another bundle from the basket, she returned his favor.

With a sly smile, she dangled the pair of cherries up to his mouth, her eyes daring him to take a bite. As his mouth opened, she pulled the fruits away, laughing as his mouth fell into a flat line. He didn't seem too amused, but she was definitely entertained. Attempt after attempt, she teased him until he caught her wrist, eyeing her victoriously as he ate both of them. Pouting, she discarded the stems and dug through the basket in search of something else to eat. Grabbing a large apple and plum she retreated to the couch to enjoy her meal.

With Madara joining her, they both ate while watching the fire in silence. It should have been an unsettling experience, but Sakura found it to be quite relaxing. With her belly full and mind at ease, she reveled in the comfort of her current environment. It felt like a nice vacation, one she had not had in many years, if ever. She couldn't even remember the last time she was able to get away from it all, let alone experience it by herself. Smiling, she closed her eyes and allowed herself to breathe deeply and freely.

"What's so funny?" Madara murmured as he bit into his pear.

"Nothing, really," she reflected, pulling her feet onto the couch, "This is just surprisingly... nice."

"Is it?"

"Yes," she giggled, knowing how idiotic she must sound.

"Eating in silence with someone like me qualifies as nice, does it?" he questioned, letting his head drop to the side as he eyed her with disbelief.

"It's the little things, you know? In my line of work, I'm rarely afforded silence and alone time," she confessed.

"But you aren't alone."

"I'm alone with you," she smiled, glancing over at him.

"And that doesn't scare you?"

"Not really. Should it?"

"Your reaction earlier contradicts that statement."

"That was before I realized how different you are now."

"Different, huh? I guess you're right," he pondered, chewing thoughtfully.

"Why is that? What happened to you?"

"Dying a sore loser will do that to a person."

"How are you still alive?"

"I'm cursed."

"Cursed? How?"

"It was something I installed as a sort of contingency plan. Should I ever die in battle, my Sharingan would resurrect me."

"Something like that exists?" she almost choked, fascinated by the multiple applications and power of the Sharingan.

"It wasn't easy, and it has its price. But to the skilled user, these eyes can do some pretty amazing things."

"Price? What did it cost you?"

"Each time you use it, the cost is the sight in one of your eyes, and a large amount of chakra."

"Each time? You mean you've done this more than once?"

"Oh, I've died multiple times over the years," he mused, turning towards her as he rested his elbow on the back of the couch. "Last time, I was able to steal an eye to fully restore my vision and gain the Rinnegan."

"Do you still have them?"

"After my split from Kaguya, I was only left with my Sharingan," he responded dolefully, averting his eyes in shame.

"Do you plan on regaining them?" Sakura poked curiously.

"I can't," he sighed, "That is no longer an option."

"What do you mean?"

"One can only possess the powers of the Rinnegan if they have the blood of both Uchiha and Senju."

Sensing her confusion, he reached out, grabbing her hand. Pulling her delicate hand up to his chest, he slid it under the collar of his yukata, placing her palm on his bare skin. With his hand on top of hers, he guided her fingers along the expanse of the scarred gash on the left side of his chest.

"Kami... what happened?!" Sakura exclaimed, her fingers following the deep line of scar tissue, pulling open the robe to reveal more of his marred flesh. Even though his hand had left hers, she still explored the taught skin of the old injury, fingertips tracing every edge of the jagged imperfection. She was so focused on the severity of his wound, that she missed the way his eyes fell upon her, watching every expression carefully.

"I made sure I kept a promise to a dear friend. I removed the Senju cells from my body so I could never regain that power. In addition to the Senju blood, you also need two Sharingan, not one. And as I no longer have vision in my right eye, it wouldn't be possible to achieve anyway. Even if I thirsted for that power once again, the Uchiha clan is down to one last remaining member, and I would not be able to defeat your dear Sasuke in my current state. So, I've accepted my defeat. Furthermore, this curse, and my subsequent resurrections, have taken a toll on my body. Every day I grow weaker. I now only wish to die peacefully and finally."

"So you're okay with spending your remaining lifetime like this?" she questioned, looking around the cave, "Alone?"

"I'm not really alone though, am I?"

"I can't stay here forever," she confessed, her face full of obvious trepidation.

"That won't be necessary. This cave is cloaked in a very special jutsu. The time density is greater inside than it is on the outside. Time is ticking away much faster here, so it'll hurry the process of aging."

"Time density?" she questioned skeptically.

"Yes, one minute on the outside, is about one hour on the inside. It's not much, but it helps. Unlike you, I did not have the chakra reserves to increase the time ratio, so this will have to do. Besides, I've already spent a great deal of time in here, it's hard to keep track though," he laughed briefly, stopping once he noticed her grim expression.

"Why the long face, feisty one?"

"So... you're dying?" she asked with a heavy heart, and a face riddled with concern.

"In a sense, we're all dying. I've just simply sped up the process. I'm not supposed to be alive anyway. I do not belong in this time," he sighed, offering her a sullen smile.

"That doesn't mean you get to give up."

"You remind me of him, you know? Hashirama," Madara reflected, his head leaning against the hand propped up on the couch. "We were best friends at one point. He was always so optimistic and full of hope. Even as I lay dying on the battlefield, he told me we were still friends, and so, I came here to see his face again. Even though our statues are destroyed, it still seems fitting to end things here, where they started, so many generations ago."

Sakura didn't know how to process everything she'd just heard. It all seemed very sad and incomprehensible. She couldn't understand why anyone would want to spend their last remaining days alone in the dark. Having found out about his plan, she didn't feel right about just leaving him to die. The thought of almost having done so, made her stomach hurt and her chest ache.

Perhaps that is why this man saved her from the storm, maybe he just wanted some company. If this was the least she could offer, she knew she had to do it. Deep down, she believed if the roles were reversed, she'd want the same.

"Do you have any distant family members or friends I can contact?" Sakura asked, knowing it was a stupid question, but trying her best to keep the conversation going.

"No. There is only one Uchiha member left, and they would be the closest I have to any remaining family. Also, Hashirama was my only friend, and I'm not so sure his granddaughter would extend the same kindness as you," he chuckled.

"So you never married or had any children of your own?"

"No. That was something I never got a chance to focus on. I was too determined to fulfill my dream of peace."

"So, you've never had se-"

"Of course I've fucked. I'm a man, not a monk," he sighed, hands combing through his hair. "I've just never settled down, women were always too much of a distraction. Not to mention, marrying and producing children would only put a target on their backs, and I was against losing anyone else precious to me."

"I'm sorry..."

"What's to be sorry for? It's not like any of this is your fault. I'm aware of my mistakes... even if it has taken me more than one lifetime to see them."

With Sakura not knowing what else to say, their back and forth came to an abrupt end. With both falling silent after the conversation became too heavy, they sat quietly enjoying the fire. Slowly, they watched the lively flames in front of them dwindle to little more than embers and ash.

As it extinguished itself, Madara stood and cleared the remnants, before starting a new fire. Satisfied with the roaring flames, he excused himself to his bedroom, citing his need to lie down and rest.

"I'm going to put your dress in this bottom drawer for you," his voice called from behind the fireplace.

"Okay," was all she could muster, her voice barely audible as she sat and continued to watch the blaze, its warmth having been rekindled.

She was honestly so out of it, that he could have thrown that dress into the fire, and she wouldn't have budged. Their conversation had affected her a lot more than she anticipated, and she was having a hard time dealing with it. Everything else just seemed so inconsequential to her now.

After a while, Sakura laid down, pulling the blanket up to her chin. She tried to will herself to sleep, her tired mind and eyes pleading for relief. But the sorrow in his words still haunted her as she kept reminding herself of his impending fate.

He was dying.

She tossed and turned, unable to drift off peacefully. The air, even though she was near the fire, was too cold and torturous. The blanket became itchy and scratched at her exposed skin. The couch became uninviting, its hard frame pushing through the cushions into her spine, as if screaming for her to get up. And so, she did.

She sat upright with a huff, unsure of what to do next, and silently wondered if Madara was having the same trouble getting to sleep. Something pulled her towards him, as her feet padded quietly around the fireplace and into his bed chambers. She stood in the archway, attempting to understand what she was doing there, but reason escaped her.

Lifting the covers, Sakura slid herself into his bed. She could tell that he was turned away from her, facing the wall, but she didn't care. She curled up behind him, immediately feeling the warmth of his body heat as she melted blissfully into the mattress. Before she could fully realize her intentions, she was asleep.

****

When she awoke, she could hear the steady breathing of the man beside her. He was still asleep in the same position, so she wasn't sure how long she had dozed off. Her mouth was dry, so she trudged out into the living area, where the fire was still burning. Walking towards the water pitcher she saw earlier, she noticed the lamp that was still burning as well.

Grabbing it by the metal handle, she carried it with her in search of something to drink. As she walked behind the couch, she noticed a table she hadn't seen before, upon it were a few dishes. Grabbing a cup that seemed clean, she shuffled over to the water source, taking the full pitcher and pouring herself a glass.

Taking a seat on the couch, she quenched her thirst, very surprised that the water was not only chilled, but delicious. She half expected it to be room temperature, and to have a weird dirt or mildew-like taste, seeing as they were in an underground cave. Much to her delight, it tasted like fresh spring water, and she could only conclude that the stone the water permeated must have naturally filtered it. She had to give him credit, Madara picked a nice spot to "retire" in. It seemed like he had thought of everything.

At the reminder, Sakura's face fell into a somber expression. As a medic and a kunoichi, death was something she had, unfortunately, become accustomed to. But it didn't mean it was any easier to accept. No matter who the victim was, death was always a tough hand to be dealt.

She found it odd that he was so willing to accept his fate, whilst she tossed and turned over the inevitability of it all. She supposed he did have longer to come to terms with it than she had, after all. Try as she might, she just couldn't help but feel bad for him, a former enemy. The war had clearly affected him just as much as everyone else involved, which was also an eye opener since he was the instigator.

She had, at one point, hated him. Hated him for all the anger in his heart that created such a terrible and avoidable war, but what was she to do with her feelings now? It was apparent he was no longer the same person, so it would only make sense that she treat him accordingly. There was no use in holding onto all those feelings of hate, for that person was long gone.

She could see it in his face, the way he talked, and how he reacted during their brief tussle earlier, that he was a changed man. Perhaps the Madara she was seeing now was not merely a different person, but the real Madara... the man he truly was before he was corrupted.

After all, he did say he and Hashirama were best friends, surely the First Hokage wouldn't make such a claim unless he felt in his heart that this person was good and honest. Even in death, Hashirama's word was without contestation.

'You remind me of him, you know?'

His words to her repeated throughout her mind, and she couldn't help but wonder what he had meant by that. What about her was anything like the Great First? Currently, she didn't feel very hopeful and optimistic, only useless. This man she had only recently come to know, was dying... and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

This notion of helplessness went against every fiber of her being. She wanted to research ways to help him, but taking another look at her surroundings reminded her that this place was rigged to help him meet his end in a very timely matter.

He hadn't just accepted his fate, he was ushering it along.

Sakura shook her head, wondering what would make someone so thirsty for death that they would purposefully hurry it, and welcome it with open arms.

She didn't know much about Madara, just what she had come to learn in the last day or two... if it was actually that long. This whole time density differential was doing a number on her head, and she could no longer keep track of time. But maybe, that was his intention in creating such a jutsu. With time taken completely out of the equation, life here was simply a culmination of moments. The days moved by swiftly, the cycle repeating over and over, until ultimately, it would cease.

She wanted to help, to be useful, but what was she to do for someone who had clearly made up their mind long ago?

She was aware he knew of many things, but there were also things he knew nothing of. Perhaps if she could give him a taste of life, it would breathe a new fire within him. Maybe then, he would change his mind. She wasn't sure about her own future, but being here made her want to change his. Sakura was determined to help in any way she could.

Taking another sip of water, Sakura thought long and hard about why she was choosing to stay. In all honesty, this seemed a little more important to her than doing Sasuke any favors. She had always chased the dream of being his wife, being swept off her feet by Prince Charming, she just couldn't excuse how his "proposal" was anything but.

It seemed more like a business arrangement than a declaration of love, and he certainly didn't pose any question for her consideration. It was more like he was thinking aloud, hell, he wasn't even looking at her when he merely suggested they should marry. Then, to top it off, he immediately left to go on an eighteen month long mission before they could even discuss things further or make any arrangements, leaving things very open-ended of her. There was no goodbye, no letters, and no promises of what's to come.

Sakura had officially spent a majority of her life being without him, left to her own devices as she conjured images of idealism in her mind to fill in the gaps. The whole situation was bittersweet. All her friends were swept up in romances, completely infatuated and in love. Yet, Sakura hadn't even held his hand, given him a kiss, or made love to him. The more she thought about it these days, the angrier she became.

She didn't feel like his fiancee, she felt like an afterthought.

To her, it was in her nature to care, to nurture, to help... and Sasuke didn't need her help.

Madara did.

At this point in time, taking care of a dying person, history be damned, trumped anything Sasuke felt like he was owed. It was true, Madara had once attacked her in battle, but they were at war. Whereas Sasuke waged his own war, making an effort to end her life, and the life of her friends, on multiple occasions. If anyone could wait, it was Sasuke. Sakura had done her fair share of waiting.

And so she sat, thinking about the days ahead.


	5. Chapter 5

When Madara awoke, Sakura was still on the couch with her empty glass, staring at the fire.

"Good morning," he grumbled, walking over to retrieve a glass of his own, pouring himself some water.

"Good morning," she chorused, greeting him with a smile.

"I trust you sleep well," he offered between sips.

"I did. And you?"

"Not too bad. Just another day," he quipped, joining her on the sofa.

"Are you tired of fruit?" she questioned, her brow quirking up, as if hoping his answer would be 'yes.'

"Why?" he eased, voice laced with suspicion.

"I just thought we could grill up some fish today. Ya know, make it a barbecue?"

"You're just trying to get me out of this cave, aren't you?"

"Just wondering if you wanted to partake in something a bit more substantial, that's all," she pleaded innocently.

"Sure. Why not?" he sighed.

"It's decided, then. Today, we grill!" she raved, smiling brightly at the man's unamused face.

"I've never seen someone so excited over fish before," he said flatly, eyeing her with uncertainty.

"Oh, c'mon... it'll be fun!"

"We'll see..."

"That's the spirit," she laughed, slapping him on the knee. "Let's go, I'm starving."

Springing into action, she slipped her feet into her sandals, and grabbed the lantern. Inspecting the table of dishes, Sakura collected the grilling basket, a knife, chopsticks, and a couple of plates.

"You can leave that stuff here, we can just grill the fish we catch in the fireplace," Madara pointed out, nodding to the flames.

"Oh, right," Sakura giggled, dropping the items back onto the table.

She was somewhat disappointed that he did not wish to grill outside in the fresh air. She didn't wish to argue with him, she only wished for him to experience the campfire and the outdoors while he could. Sakura knew how fun it could be to barbecue under the stars, enjoying the ambiance of the fire and the closeness of friends, and she simply wanted to share that with him now. But, there was already a fire going, and it made sense to utilize it.

She watched as Madara slipped on his wooden geta and grabbed a netted fishing pole that was propped up in the corner by the entrance. The indifferent man seemed extra distant ever since he woke up, and his face showed no sign of emotion. Maybe he just wasn't awake yet, but deep down she hoped he would lighten up and enjoy the activity she had planned for today. If he didn't, she just might have to coerce him.

Catching up to him as he walked slowly down the hall, Sakura fell into step beside him, the lantern's glow guiding their way towards the stone staircase which led to higher ground. As they ascended in silence, Sakura kept stealing glances out of the corner of her eye, looking for any sign of enthusiasm. It was silly, but she desperately wanted to see that lazy smile of his. Frankly, any sign that he was looking forward to getting out of the cave would suffice, but Madara was devoid of any expression.

Sakura was so busy observing the man beside her, she forgot to watch where she was going. The steps were covered with a thin film of sludge in this perpetually moist environment, and as her sandaled foot slid out from beneath her, she gasped.

Falling backwards, she began to panic, the world spinning around her as flashes of skull fractures and twisted necks filled her mind. Instinctively, she threw her arms out, fingers clawing at anything to grab onto to prevent her descent and subsequent tumble down the darkened staircase.

Summoning a blast of chakra to her hands and feet, Sakura was able to grip onto the wall and stairs, halting her fall. With her feet firmly planted on the stone of the stairwell, she stood, panting from shock as she stared at Madara from behind. With a huff, she rejoined his side, eyeing him with a fair amount of disappointment. He didn't look phased at all as he calmly climbed towards the top of the staircase.

"Oh, no, I'm fine. Don't try to help me or anything," she sighed, brushing off her hands and pushing the hair out of her face.

"You strike me as a person that does not need any help."

"Oh, really?" she remarked flatly, "What makes you say that?"

"Just an observation."

While ruminating on his last comment, Sakura noticed the roar of the waterfall getting louder, to the point where she felt the vibrations all around her. The ceiling, floor, and walls all hummed with the force of the cascading water, and she silently wondered if they were in any danger being this close to it. She really hated being in the dark about these things, not at all at ease with being unsure of her whereabouts in unfamiliar territory.

As they finally reached the top of the staircase, Sakura could see a faint light at the end of the tunnel. Its glimmer danced around the far end of the tunnel they traipsed through, calling them forth like a beacon. The sound of the rushing water grew louder as they walked, cloaking their awkward silence, and by the time they reached the end of the tunnel, she was smiling.

She could see the waterfall itself, but they were not meeting it head-on, they were coming from behind it. Sakura watched as Madara stepped through an invisible wall, his image warbled from the other side as he motioned for her to follow. Hesitantly, she stepped through the thin film of ice cold chakra that was cloaking the entrance to the cave, making her skin tingle. Feeling as if she had just walked through a massive spider web, she turned and looked behind her, only to be met with stone.

There was no entrance... at least not to the naked eye.

Tracing her footsteps back to where she had just stepped through, she could only see a large wall of rock, its surface slick with water and clumps of moss. Turning around, she eyed Madara with surprise, astonished with his level of disguise. This was no genjutsu, nor a simple henge, there was no apparent shift glitch that what she was seeing was a concocted image. This was the real deal. It even felt like rock until you pushed against it, slipping through the stone as if dipping your hand beneath the water's surface.

Returning to his side, Sakura watched as he extinguished the lantern, no longer needing it in the daylight that permeated the cascading water. As they reached the water's edge, she stopped, closing her eyes, breathing in the fresh air, loving the fine mist that tickled her face with their close proximity to the falls.

"It's beautiful," she shouted over the rumble of water, watching him nod in agreement as they both took a minute to appreciate the pristine view.

After a moment of reflection, they hopped over a few stepping stones, making their way to the side of the falls, before leaping onto the grassy banks of the river that flowed away from it. Looking back, Sakura gasped, not believing where they had just come from. The waterfall, although much smaller than it had been years earlier, was still massive and absolutely breathtaking. Especially as the sun set behind them, bathing the waterfall and everything around them in bleeds of orange and pink.

When she turned to ask where Madara would like to fish, she noticed him staring at her, and could only smile as she shied away from his gaze. As if her feet were somehow suddenly fascinating, she stared down at them, her toes squirming as she tried hard to remember the words she was on the verge of speaking.

"C'mon, let's follow the river down to that bank over there," Madara pointed, "It's partly shaded and the water is much calmer. There are bound to be fish taking refuge there."

"Sounds like a plan," she grinned, following his lead over to the small bend in the river ahead.

When they made it to the bank of the riverbend, they made sure not to get too close, as their shadows were sure to give away their position. Instead, they sat and waited in silence while watching the sun slip behind the trees, the brilliant colors growing brighter just before being snuffed out by twilight. Out of the corner of her eye, Sakura caught a glimpse of Madara, his head tilted back as he inhaled deeply. Much to her surprise, when his eyes opened, there was a small trace of a smile upon his lips.

In the straggling rays of sunlight, she could better appreciate the details in his face. His skin, although light and porcelain-like, had some color to it and was not as ghostly as he looked in the cave. His hair, although mostly black, had a smattering of dark chocolate brown strands as well. The outer edges of his dark brown eyes seemed to glow a rich caramel color, and there was a single mole on his lower neck, just beneath the pulse point.

He was strikingly handsome.

Swallowing harshly, Sakura tried to reign in her attraction, averting her eyes and focusing on the water below. Hoping her hunger would stave off the fluttering of butterflies she felt in her stomach, she focused on the dinner plans they had for the evening. Her mouth watered at the thought of grilled fish, and she couldn't wait to enjoy something warm and substantial again. With her gaze returning to the man beside her, she hoped a warm meal would put another smile on that handsome face of his.

****

Without having to worry about their shadows giving them away in the waning daylight, it took no time at all to catch a few unsuspecting fish in their net. In just one attempt, Madara had caught a couple of sizable fish for them to feast on, and he was looking rather proud of that fact.

Net in hand, he stood triumphantly, as if wordlessly gloating about his fishing prowess. Sakura giggled at the sight, his proud stance reminding her of Naruto, and the smug look on his face reminding her of Sasuke. Choosing to ignore that last thought, she made quick work of descaling, cleaning, and gutting their catch with her kunai until she was satisfied they were ready for grilling.

Carefully, they made their way back behind the waterfall by lantern light. Sakura gave the starry sky above one last glance before disappearing behind the wall of water as they slipped soundlessly through the hidden barrier and back into the cave.

"Mind your step," Madara smirked as they made their way down the staircase.

"Don't jest," Sakura warned, "If I go down, so does our dinner."

"Well, in that case, you better hold onto me for balance."

"Oh, so now you care? I see the way it is," she snipped, feigning hurt feelings.

"Of course. I'm starving."

Sakura knew he was only teasing, but she didn't want to risk falling again and looking like she couldn't handle something as simple as walking. Granted, the stairway was slippery and poorly lit, but she wasn't sure if her dignity and self respect could handle another blow like that. He was a founder of Konoha, and one of the most talented ninja to ever live, surely she could handle a few stairs in his presence.

Snaking her free hand around the inside of his elbow, she locked their arms together as they made their descent. She felt his body go rigid from her sudden touch, but she was only following his orders. With both of his hands full, it's not like he could catch her if she did happen to fall again, so he would just have to deal with their closeness a bit longer as they neared the base of the stairs.

Letting the lantern guide them back into the subterranean dwelling, Sakura realized just how dark it was. With no sign of the fire that was burning when they left, she wondered what had extinguished it, finding it too odd for it to have gone out on its own.

"What happened to the fire?" she questioned, confusion written on her face.

"It's been a few days. We'll just need to start a new one," Madara answered matter-of-factly, setting the lantern down on the table so she could start preparing the fish.

"A few days?" she exclaimed, her mouth agape. "But we were only gone an hour or two?"

"Outside, yes. But within these walls, minutes become hours, and hours become days."

"That's so bizarre," she pondered, laying their fish inside the grilling basket.

"What's bizarre is someone like you staying here with me. Hopefully there aren't any nefarious motives..."

"Why is that so hard for you to believe?" she sassed, watching the man breathe life into a new fire.

"Intuition," he quipped, glancing over his shoulder, smirk upon his lips.

"I have my reasons," she defended, joining him in front of the fire, dinner in hand.

"There's more than one?"

"There usually is," she remarked, watching him as he slid the edges of the basket into the notches on either side of the hearth.

He made no retort, only watched the tips of the flames as they began to cook their catch. Taking a seat on the floor by the fire, he glanced down at the empty spot beside him and then back up at her. Taking the hint, Sakura joined his side, both eyes locked on the flickering fire. Soon, the aroma of dinner wafted over them, their mouths all but drooling while they patiently waited.

"So, I take it you're a medic?" he eased, making conversation while their dinner was cooking.

"Yep. I made Hospital Director last year, so taking care of people is my life."

"I see," he nodded in understanding, "So, that's why you like it here."

"Like I said, I have my reasons."

"You can't save me," he sighed, turning his head to her as he spoke.

"Who said anything about that?" she argued, throwing him an accusatory frown.

"I don't want you staying here so that you can fix me. If that is one of your reasons for staying, then you can leave right now."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't I?" he laughed, "You said it yourself, 'taking care of people is your life.' I can only assume your initial reaction to my inevitable demise is to try and stop it, but it is a wasted effort. It will happen. And when it does, you'll have to return to your life and face that which you have chosen to run from."

"I know," she admitted, guilt apparent on her face as her gaze fell towards the floor.

"But," Madara countered, lifting her chin up to face him, "That day is not today."

Their eyes locked as they shared a comforting moment. Sakura knew he was right, and offered him a faint smile, appreciating the fact that he was so honest with her. She had, indeed, ran from her problems, but would deal with them in time.

Currently, her focus had become the man beside her. He had returned her smile, and she couldn't help the small flutter she felt upon seeing it. There was something about the way a simple gesture from him felt like so much more. She couldn't fully understand it, but it made her feel at ease.

In a way, Madara was like the fire itself.

It was warm and inviting, but could also be destructive and deadly. If she wasn't careful, she might find herself burned by the flicker of its flame. But like all fires, he would one day fade and turn to ash, and she wasn't sure how she felt about that yet. Either way, she had to prepare herself. After all, just because the risk of losing something exists, doesn't mean you have to rob yourself of the experience.

"What are you thinking about over there? You look quite serious."

"Huh?" Sakura blurted, quickly turning to face Madara as she was pulled out of her daze.

"What's going on inside that head of yours?"

"Oh, not much. Trust me."

"Somehow, I do not believe that is true. You often zone out, sometimes biting your fingernails, or curling your hair around your finger. Why so anxious?"

"I'm not," she started, catching the contradictory look he shot her in her denial. "Okay, so maybe I am a little anxious. But wouldn't you be?"

"I'm not sure I follow... why would I be anxious if I were you? You're in no danger here, I give you my word. Besides, you're good company."

Sakura was a little shocked by his admission. She had been called annoying her entire life, yet, here was someone who actually appreciated her being around. It figures he would have an expiration date. But as they say, all good things must come to an end. She just wasn't sure if someone like Madara could be historically called a 'good thing.' Sadly, she thought it cruel that no one would ever know that he truly was.

In that way, she was lucky, lucky to have met someone like Madara, and lucky to spend some time with one of the Greats. It seemed like such a bizarre happenstance that their paths crossed again under such dissimilar circumstances, but Sakura was sure of one thing. It felt like it was destined to happen. Like she was meant to be here, no matter how bizarre it was.

She just wasn't sure why.

Her mother used to tell her that everything we experience in life is useful. That everything we learn along the way, will one day, come in hand. And that each lesson learned in the past, brings us that much closer to understanding the future. Perhaps this was one of those situations. Maybe being here, with Madara, is another one of those lessons.

Only time would tell, and as far as she knew, they had plenty of that down here in their cave of isolation. They were tucked away, hidden from the world of responsibilities, obligations, and expectations. She might as well enjoy it, and stop overthinking every little detail.

"I guess I am a little uptight," Sakura admitted, "I've just had a lot to deal with lately."

"I'm guessing it's not all work related?"

"No. Work is easy. No matter how hectic or stressful things get, I can always perform under pressure."

"Then what's the problem?"

"It's a long story," she sighed, watching in confusion as Madara stood and disappeared into the room behind the fireplace.

When Madara reappeared, he was holding a large ceramic vase in one hand, and two small ceramic cups in the other. He returned to his seat beside the bewildered woman, smirking at her puzzled face before sliding her one of the cups. Pulling the cork out of the bottle with a deflated pop, he generously poured the milky substance into each of their glasses.

"You looked like you needed a drink, feisty one. Join me."

"You think Sake will fix my problem, do you?"

"No, but it'll help loosen you up."

"Don't you think clarity will help me think things through more effectively?"

"Maybe clarity is your problem. Ever heard of hyperfocus?"

"Once or twice," she lied, inspecting the glass in front of her.

"Think of it as being so close to a painting, that all you can see are blurred lines and a random jumble of colors. Sometimes, all you have to do is step away from it. By putting some distance between you and the painting, all becomes clear."

"That... actually makes sense," she smiled, taken aback by his sudden wisdom.

"Of course it does," he smirked, raising his glass. "I've learned a thing or two in my lifetimes."

"I bet you have," she snickered, raising her glass to his.

"To understanding," Madara purred, his eyes locked on her emerald orbs that twinkled in the light of the fire.

"To understanding," she agreed, returning his burning gaze as they threw back the contents of their cups.

The liquid burned as it traveled down her throat, coating her stomach in a warm glaze. It was drier and thinner than anticipated, but had a sweet aftertaste, almost fruity and aromatic. Sakura wasn't one for drinking very often, never knowing if she'd be summoned in the middle of the night for some emergency situation, but she did enjoy the occasional alcoholic beverage. At least while she was here, she wouldn't have to worry about that happening, and could drink carefree.

Madara was a quiet person, but seemed pretty nonchalant most of the time, maybe enjoying a drink or two would offer her the same mellow outlook. She was comfortable being around him, it was the thought of her life back home that put her on edge. But like he said, she needn't think about those things, at least not today.

Watching as he flipped the basket in the fire over to finish cooking, her stomach began to rumble, growing more impatient as dinner was almost ready. The hunger quickly pulled her from the train of thought that was leading her down a track of realization. It was all his fault, really. It surprised her how effortless it was spending so much time with someone. It didn't feel like work and was ultimately a companionship, however unlikely, but one that was shaping up to be quite alluring.

"What about you?" Sakura asked, holding out her cup as Madara poured them another round.

"What about me?"

"Tell me something about yourself."

"That's a rather vague question. How do you even begin to answer something like that?"

"I don't know, surprise me. Tell me something that's not in all the textbooks."

"I'm in textbooks?" he questioned unbelievably, his eyes having grown wider.

"Of course, silly. Why wouldn't you be?"

"I don't suppose they are nice words, all things considered."

"They say the well behaved rarely make history," she skirted, not wanting to depress him with the truth. "It's mostly about your jutsus, techniques, and battle strategies. But, I want to know about you as a person, not as a shinobi."

"Being a shinobi is all I've ever known. It is a part of me as a person."

"Yes, but what else? I mean, what was your favorite thing to do as a child? Do you have a favorite past time or anything?"

"I was also a shinobi as a child. When you're thrust into battle at the age of six, you don't get much playtime."

"Six?" she coughed, almost choking on her drink.

"Yes. It was a different time. There were no villages to keep you safe. Only roaming clans, and all were at war with each other."

"I had barely started academy by that age," she reflected, her lips parted as she tried to put herself in his shoes.

"That was on purpose, you know. Children shouldn't have to fight wars. So when Konoha was founded, and the idea of a shinobi school was brought up, we made sure the little ones had time to be children."

"We? As in you and the First?"

"Yes. Although there were a handful of others that made decisions also, it was our dream to found a village where both our clans could finally live in peace."

"How did you guys manage to pull that off?"

"Now that is a long story," he smiled fondly, remembering his dear old friend.

As she sat and listened to Madara recall his days of youth, Sakura became enthralled by his tale. The way he described it, the array of emotions he went through while rehashing bits and pieces of his story, she couldn't help but be enamored by it all.

She considered herself very lucky to get such a first hand recollection of how her home village came to be. Sure, she had read details here and there in textbooks growing up, but to get a founder's backstory and perspective on one of his greatest achievements was priceless to her.

As they finished their meal, they continued to drink and share memories. Bellies full and mouths open, they talked for what seemed like hours.

****

Having long since moved to the comfort of the couch, they both sat on opposite ends, facing each other whilst reminiscing.

Swirling the fruity liquid around in the cup she held, Sakura felt her cheeks burn red. She could definitely feel the Sake coursing through her veins, enjoying the fading tension in her mind and body. It had, indeed, loosened her up, and she found herself becoming more brave with the man currently sitting across from her.

Instead of shying away from his watchful gaze, she returned it, often while letting her fingers graze his with every refill of her cup he was kind enough to pour for her. There was something churning in the air between them that evening, and Sakura found herself to be quite curious. The charming way he smirked at her while sipping at his Sake was pulling her ever towards him, as she hung on every word he spoke.

"What else?" she found herself saying, hoping to find out more about this mesmerizing man.

"Oh, I've talked enough about me," Madara chuckled, "I would like to know about you."

"What about me? I'm not that interesting of a person," she confessed, knowing she led a rather dull life in comparison.

"Well, I find you very interesting," his dark voice defended.

"Why?" Sakura chuckled, "All I do is work and sleep. Rinse and repeat."

"What about Sasuke?"

"What about him?" she sighed, her mood visibly changing at the mentioning of his name. "He's never around. I've seen him twice since the war ended. I wouldn't exactly call him part of my life."

"That's disappointing," Madara reflected, shaking his head in disbelief.

"You got that right. I've loved that man since I was a child. I've waited on him to return my feelings pretty much my entire life, and yet, we're to be wed soon... and I'm still waiting."

Punctuating her words by tossing back the entire contents of her cup, Sakura extended her hand for another refill. She couldn't believe she was even discussing this, but what did she have to lose? Perhaps this would allow her to get some things off her chest and make peace with the past. If someone like Uchiha Madara could do it, she should be no different.

"If you're not sure of his feelings, then why marriage?" Madara pried, pouring her another glass. "How do you know that he's the one?"

"I don't. But it's not like I have anything to compare it to," she huffed, biting her lip in embarrassment. "Like I said, I've just been waiting."

"Wait..." his deep voice interrupted, "So if you're still waiting on him to return your feelings, then you guys have never-"

"Nope..." Sakura added glumly, staring at the bottom of another empty glass. "Not a hug, not a peck on the cheek. Nothing. And that's exactly what I have to show for all my patience. Nothing. Meanwhile, I have to watch all my friends get married and settle down happily. They're talking about having children, for Kami's sake! Not only that, but going so far as to try and sync up their due dates so their children will be friends and attend academy together. Meanwhile, I'm just some virgin waiting on my absent fiancée to give me any sort of attention."

Grabbing the bottle of Sake, Sakura poured herself another generous serving, wanting to swallow it – and her words – as quickly as possible. She couldn't believe she just admitted all of that aloud, wanting to be swallowed up by the cave and not deal with such embarrassment. She was almost twenty, and had absolutely zero experience in the romance department.

How juvenile...

"See?" she pointed to the man who was still quietly watching her, "I told you I wasn't interesting."

"On the contrary, this makes you even more interesting to me."

"How do you figure that?" she deadpanned, leveling a glare in his direction.

"I find it interesting that a woman of your beauty and intellect would deny herself in hopes that one day some clueless idiot would magically give her exactly what she wants. How do you even know what you want if you've never experienced anything before?"

"What are you going on about, now?" Sakura accused, her eyes narrowing at his words.

"It's like saying your favorite food is something you've never even tried before. You keep building it up in your head, putting it above all other food, in hopes that one day you will have it, and it will be everything you've ever wanted and more. That it would have lived up to this impossible standard, and be well worth the wait. But, what if it isn't? What you fail to realize is that this is how people find out what they like, and what they don't like. The same could be said for anything in life. It's all trial and error."

"So you're saying I should just go out and "try" with a bunch of random people? Yeah, I'm sure that will make me happy."

"No. What I'm saying is, how can you judge if something is adequate, if there's no basis for your comparison?"

Although her head was slightly spinning, Sakura pondered over his words. Once again, Madara – and all his wisdom – provided valuable insight. The more she thought about it, the more his words rang true. Perhaps that is what bothered her so much.

She had no idea if Sasuke was the one for her, mainly because they've had little interaction over the years. It all came back to her and her own delusions. As if the looking glass had just shattered and fell around her feet, she was able to see reality as it truly was. For the first time, she knew her apprehension over the wedding was just a repressed fear of being completely ignorant when it came to the younger Uchiha.

She had no experience to bring to the table, whereas, he was well traveled and probably exceeded her limitations and level of expertise in all things physical or romantic. Who knew what he had been up to since he initially left the village. It terrified her that he would look upon her as some naïve juvenile the rest of her life, so she felt compelled to go off on her own adventure.

What else could she call what she was doing at this very moment?

Maybe Madara would be able to help her, after all.

"You're absolutely right," she breathed, setting her cup and the bottle of Sake down on the floor.

Crawling toward his side of the couch, Sakura kneeled in front of the man who raised a baffled brow at her. She could see he was still confused by her actions, but there was a playful glint in his eye that told her he might be willing to provide some assistance.

"Show me," she whispered, swallowing harshly under his intimidating gaze.

"Show you what, exactly?" he drawled with aching finesse, lowering his cup to the floor before returning his attention to her trembling lips.

"Show me what I've been missing all these years."


	6. Chapter 6

The words seemed to tumble right out of her mouth, but Sakura had no feeling of regret. The trepidation she should have been toiling with dissipated long ago, and she was found wanting. Deep in the belly of a cavern beneath a waterfall, she oddly felt brave enough to ask this one thing from the man in front of her. 

“Show me,” she repeated, her voice breathy and urgent. 

The man simply blinked at her, as if struggling internally to figure out how to respond to such a request. 

“Do you even know what you are asking?” 

“Definitely,” she nodded, her body rivaling the rigidity of a statue as she awaited his next move. 

Madara could tell she was tense, but her resolve was steady and sure. 

She wanted this. 

“What would you like me to do, hm?” he grinned slyly, leaning forward in an effort to intimidate her. If she was scared or unsure of herself, then she would definitely show signs of cracking or backing down.

But, there were none.

“I am tired of being a virgin. It's juvenile, and reeks of inexperience. Relieve me.”

“There's nothing wrong with virginity. The first time is usually terrible and awkward, there's no shame in trying to avoid that. I've never heard of anyone having a great first experience,” he waxed poetic, trying to instill a sense of reality on the woman who had so clearly stepped away from it. 

“All the more reason to get it out of the way. Please, show me what it feels like.”

In a fearless display of conviction, Sakura reached out, placing a hand upon his thigh. She noticed the tension in his muscles beneath her palm, but she needed him to know that she was serious, and she wouldn't be backing down from this. Her thirst to know intimacy was screaming within, and would not be ignored.

He had to admit it, the forward woman seemed determined, a fact which was beginning to make certain parts of himself twitch with anticipation. Having known this was a decision she had clearly already made for herself, he decided to see where this path lead. Curiosity was often quite exciting. 

Madara could see she was still tense. Granted, it was expected that some nervousness would persist, but she needn't be so firm. Testing the waters, he brought his hand to the side of her face. As his thumb glided across her cheekbone, she inhaled sharply.

“You're so... responsive,” he admitted warmly.

“Is that a good thing?”

“Oh, yes. It'll be much easier to gauge your reaction. You're like an open book.” 

With his words, Sakura felt a blush spread across her cheeks, followed by a chill running down her spine as a single finger slowly followed the line of her neck down to her collar bone. 

Madara was intrigued.

He had let a single finger touch her, and he could clearly see the results of such a minuscule movement. Sakura was transparent, and did not wish to hide anything from him. A novice whom had no experience was certainly a first for him as well. This was shaping up to be quite an interesting turn of events. 

The woman had practically begged him to go fishing earlier in the day, and now that dinner and drinks was done, she was asking so much more of him. If he didn't know any better, it would appear that this was some elaborate, date-like setup... one that was both surprising and enticing. 

It had been too long since he had bed a woman, and deep down Madara thirsted for such an experience once again. He was sure that bedding a younger Uchiha's soon-to-be wife was probably not the best idea, but it would seem they had no previous ties to one another. In his defense, it would be far more questionable if they had already had some intimacy together, but as Sakura assured him, they had not even held hands. 

Why some punk kid would ignore a woman as beautiful as the one before him now, was beyond him. She deserved to know the exquisite highs of raw pleasure, and Madara was becoming increasingly hungry to see that face of hers while she did so. It would be his own doing that got her to such heights, and that made his heart race. A feat, very few people were ever capable of. 

It was obvious this woman was special, and with what little time he had left, he wanted to explore the many reasons why. His little Sakura blossom was a discarded bud left out in the rain, one he cared for upon his return to the cave. After days together, the little bud began to open up little by little... but now, this bud desired to blossom. 

With his help, she would become even more glorious in full bloom. 

Her emerald eyes twinkled in the light of the fire as she watched him closely. He counted himself lucky that someone of her caliber wanted anything to do with a man like him. Technically, he was way past his prime, but currently felt enlivened in her presence. 

Her hands began to fidget in her lap as Madara still sat in thought. As the minutes rolled by, she began to feel increasingly nervous, wondering if she had done something wrong. But, she knew what she wanted.

She wanted him.

She wanted to feel is strong hands upon her skin, feel his firm chest against hers, hear his voice strained in passion waft over her ears. Madara was so intense, she often felt like she was suffocating, as his glare, alone, was enough to take her breath away. 

From the time they first grappled on the floor of this cave after she found out his identity, she felt something spark between them. In the moment, the adrenaline she felt blinded her, but looking back on it, she couldn't help the flare of heat she felt as she remembered being pinned beneath him.

She wanted to experience that rush again. 

Being beneath such a powerfully intimidating man such as Madara made her body tingle with excitement. Wanting so badly to see these feelings through, she patiently awaited his answer. Based on his current body language, it would seem he was entertaining her proposition... a thought that aroused her to no end. 

Lifting her chin, he brought her face closer to his. Sakura felt her body tense up as the space between them closed. He was taking his time, watching her closely and keeping her on edge.

“We can stop at any time. Just say the word. I'm doing this at your request, and solely for your benefit.”

“I know,” she admitted with a tinge of embarrassment. “Just show me.”

“No need to be afraid. In fact, I think you'll be surprised to find out just how good it feels.”

Nodding shyly at his words, Sakura gulped as she closed her eyes and began to mentally prepare herself. Her heart was throbbing against her chest, her stomach was in her throat as she was suddenly all nerves and too aware of her own breath.

Hearing the shifting of fabric, she soon felt the couch dip under his weight as Madara moved closer towards her. Feeling the heat of another so close to her face, she stiffened in suspense. He was so close to her, she could smell his skin and feel his calm breath tickle her face. 

And then, she felt it.

Lips. 

With a gentle press, his lips found hers. He stilled against her, and then slowly pulled away. She felt his hand cup her jaw as he tilted her head at a better angle. Again, his lips were pressed against hers, only this time, it was a much fuller kiss. Unsure of what to do, she pursed her lips, mirroring his efforts as time seemed to slow between them. Each movement was slow and lazy, no hurry in sight as she kept up with the careful pace Madara had set. 

His lips were firm, yet gentle, and the sound of their kisses intermingling with their breath was turning her on. Loving the feel of his slow kisses, she released a shaky exhale which turned into a whimper as she felt the hot flick of his tongue against her bottom lip. 

She felt him smile against her, but parted her lips as she felt his tongue return. The hot muscle slipped inside her mouth and began to message her own. The sensation this caused was indescribable. She could taste the bitter notes of fruit from the Sake on his tongue, but soon forgot about that entirely. 

As their tongues danced against one another, she couldn't help the moan that escaped as she felt the heat return to her face. The feeling of another tongue massaging her own was something Sakura had never experienced before, and she soon found out just how much she loved the sensation. 

There was a flutter in her stomach as their kisses became more heated. Each time he pulled away for air, she would whimper, craving his return. The deeper and quicker their kisses became, the less Sakura was in charge of her own body. 

Excited by all the kissing, she was now frenzied and restless. 

She wanted more.

Simultaneously, they pulled away from each other, only to realize the same obvious truth. Urgent hunger was alive in their eyes. 

Disliking the space between them in their current position, Sakura craved to be closer. In a bold move, she threw her leg over Madara's lap, so that he was trapped between her knees. Straddling him now, she placed her hands upon his chest as she supported herself as their kissing continued. 

She hummed in approval as she felt his hands creep up her thighs and come to rest on her hips. Unbeknownst to her, she had become so excited that her hips began to rock against him. Kiss after kiss, her mind became swept away, losing all sense of reality, until she felt his hands grip onto her waist, stilling her movements. 

Breathless, Sakura looked upon the amused face of the man beneath her. He was grinning at her, and she immediately felt insecure. 

“What?” she panted, settling against his lap.

“What's the hurry? This is a moment to be savored, not rushed.”

“Sorry,” she admitted, hanging her head in embarrassment. “What are you doing to me?” she sighed, covering her face with her hands.

“Let's change things up, shall we?”

As his arms circled around the small of her back, he lifted them slightly off the couch, before lowering her down onto its cushions. Propping himself up on one forearm, he settled between her legs, running his other hand up her bare leg in an effort to soothe her. 

There was a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips, but there was nothing sinister in the enamored glint of his eyes. His heavy gaze sent a flare of desire down her spine as she realized just how close they were now. She could feel the weight from his body as he settled on top of her, blanketing her in his warmth. 

Dipping down, Madara pressed another slow kiss to her lips, but the kiss felt like so much more this time. His body was fully against hers, the firm feeling of his chest against her breasts was enough to make her nipples hard as the thin fabric of their yukatas was negligible. The friction grazing her tiny buds was enough to send a chill down her spine, and when she felt their hips press together, a warmth pooled deep inside her loins. 

As Sakura released a shuddering breath at their newly found closeness and the wonderful new pressure it created, Madara brought a hand up, gently sweeping aside a stray hair from her face. 

“See what you're doing to me?” he groaned, rocking against her hips so she could feel the stiffened result of their interaction so far.

Groaning as she felt the hardened member prod her center, she blushed as only a mere layer of fabric separated her from what was soon to be inside her. She felt the urgency return, but with Madara atop her, it made moving as she pleased very difficult. 

Instead, she watched him, allowing the anticipation to build as his fingers ghosted over her cheek before tracing her barely parted lips. In a moment of brazenness, Sakura kissed his fingertip, letting her tongue briefly flick over the tantalizing digit. As Madara raised a brow at her, her ample lips closed over his finger and gave a gentle suck. 

As his breath hitched, Madara released a growl from the depths of his throat and let his eyes fall shut as she repeated the gesture. Her actions caused him to roll his hips against her once again, and she reveled in the feeling of his hot and eager arousal pressing against the origin of the ache she felt growing between her legs.

Pulling his moistened finger from her mouth, he let his hand slide down the front of her yukata, quickly finding a stiffened nipple. Giving the tiny bud a pinch between his thumb and forefinger, Madara watched in awe as her mouth fell slack and her head fell back. He could tell that even this little bit of contact was almost too much for her to handle. Her reactions were so raw and untainted, he was amazed at the purity of her display. 

His hand cupped the flesh of her breast, kneading it gently as she began to writhe beneath him. She was panting and licking her lips, her mouth seeking him out as her hands wrapped behind his neck and pulled him down to her. 

All too eager to comply, Madara claimed her lips once again, tongue plunging in to find and curl around hers. The intensity was sparking once again, as they both stopped thinking and simply started reacting. Sakura groaned at the loss of his hand upon her breast, tearing her mouth from their kiss as she felt it reappear below her waist.

She felt his callused hands slip beneath the yukata and slide down the center seam of her underwear, his thumb finding the swollen bud at the apex of her center. Madara began drawing circles around this sensitive bundle of nerves, and Sakura felt her back arch with a blinding pleasure. Instantly, her legs opened further as her hips widened to make more room for his torturous movements. 

The sensations he was causing were mind numbing, as Sakura felt every nerve in her body spark and flicker. Her whole body was aching for more as it undulated beneath his encircling digit. She felt the warmth flare deep within her, like a coil winding slowly as his circles became smaller and faster around the pulsating bud.

Her vision began to blur, and she was barely aware of his mouth as it kissed and suckled at the flesh of her neck. His deep voice was huskier than normal, but purred against her ear, encouraging her to let go and enjoy the ride. 

She writhed around, head shaking from side to side as she felt a dampness between her legs. Something was building inside her body, and she was but a passenger to the escalating frenzy that was going on within. The world spun around her as she willingly surrendered herself to the onslaught of sensations she was experiencing at the hand of the man atop her. 

His pace quickened once again, and Sakura's back arched so violently, she nearly launched both of them off the couch. She was gasping and whimpering, begging for more as she felt her body wind aching tight under his ministrations. Every muscle was clenching, as the tight coil deep within her threatened to spring free. She could feel that she was on the cusp of something explosive, groaning as she anticipated its impending release.

“Show me,” his dark voice commanded.

With his words, Sakura felt her entire body tense, and soon she was convulsing beneath him. As if she had been teetering along the edge of some precipice this entire time, she felt as if she had been suddenly pushed over its edge and was now falling. Wave after wave, liquid hot pleasure ripped through every fiber of her being. Her eyes had rolled back in her head as she held onto this man tightly, fingers twisting and clenching the fabric that covered the taught expanse of his back as she pulled him close. 

Crying out against his shoulder with her fiery release, Sakura felt nothing but pure elation. She had fallen head first into such blinding pleasure, but instead of hitting the bottom, she now felt like she was floating. The weight of stress and anxiety had melted from her body, and as her breath found her once again, she sighed loudly in content. 

As her body was left flinching in the aftermath of her orgasm, Madara's fingers had slowed their movements. Gradually, Sakura opened her eyes, only to meet the devious smirk he was now wearing as he sucked her juices from his thumb. 

“How do you feel?” he purred, kissing down her exposed sternum where her yukata had fallen open.

“Whoa...” her voice cracked, as she tried to form words. 

Madara could tell she was still buzzing from the climax she had just experienced, and was still trying to come back down to Earth. He watched as her body seemed to melt into the couch and her breathing became calm and shallow. Her eyelids, as if blinking was too troublesome, began to close as she muttered something about feeling exhausted under her breath. 

Smiling to himself, he sat up and reached for the blanket. He covered her disheveled form, and kissed her gently on the forehead before climbing into bed himself. His own body was aching for relief, but it would have to wait. The alcohol they had consumed was catching up to him, as he yawned and rolled over on his side. 

Painful erection aside, tonight concluded a pretty interesting day. Smiling into his pillow, his thoughts returned to the beautiful blossom quietly snoring on the couch. 

Boundaries had been crossed, and lines were blurred... what exactly were they to each other now?

Hesitant to follow that train of thought to its natural conclusion, Madara closed his eyes and allowed sleep to take him. 

* * * * *

Startled from her slumber by a violent cold chill, Sakura began to shiver. Turning towards the hearth, her bleary eyes noticed the fire was nothing more than a smoldering pile of embers, their glow barely visible in the thick darkness of the cave. 

Sitting up, she clenched the covers around her shoulders, instantly feeling the uncomfortable wetness between her thighs. Immediately, the flurry of memories filled her mind as she was transported to what had happened earlier. 

She blushed knowing that his actions had caused such a reaction from her inexperienced body, but she assumed that was entirely the point. She had asked him to do this. She wasn't sure what she was getting herself into, but now, she was even more curious. She had been given a small taste of pleasure, and now found herself craving more. 

But first, she needed to clean up. 

Abandoning the blanket, she tiptoed to the bathroom. Shivering as the cold slate chilled her feet, Sakura made quick work of cleanup and relieved herself. After discarding her damp panties and washing up, she made her way back through Madara's bedroom area, pausing as she passed his bed. 

Staring toward the couch, hating that the heat source had been extinguished some time ago, she ultimately decided on slipping into bed beside the man responsible for opening her eyes to the pleasure she now had a taste for. As she settled in beside him, Sakura sighed as she felt enveloped by the warmth beneath the covers. 

She thought about snuggling up beside him, but didn't want to risk waking him. He was sleeping so peacefully that the soft sounds of his breathing were lulling her back to sleep. She was warm, and lying beside the first man she had ever allowed to touch her. 

But there was one niggling thought that kept bothering her... she was still a virgin.

Sure she had experienced her first orgasm, but she still had no idea what it felt like to have someone else inside her. At this point, all her friends had left her behind. They all had plenty of experience in that department, so Sakura – out of embarrassment – avoided sex talk like the plague. There was absolutely no one she could open up to about her questions and reservations regarding that particular subject. 

She, too, wished to know the pleasures of sex and all that it entailed. Surely Madara didn't take her for a fool, as she was quite serious about the matter. Yes, he had helped her reach climax, and it had felt otherworldly... but her troublesome virginity was still intact. 

In that moment, she had felt satisfied, but not at all fulfilled.

With any luck, Madara would make good on his promise to help her alleviate the inconvenient burden she still carried. Tucking the covers under her chin, Sakura curled up on her side, facing away from the soundly sleeping man that was sure to haunt her dreams.

It wasn't long before her mind was filled with visions of him. 

His smoldering smile... 

His nimble fingers... 

His tantalizing tongue...

Here in dreamland, all roads lead to Madara. Sakura couldn't help herself, she could only follow the path... her body all too eager to reach the treasure at its end.


	7. Chapter 7

Through heavy lids, Sakura blinked through the dim light of the cave. It was quiet. Too quiet, with only the faint crackle from the fire that dwindled in the hearth.

Curling her toes, she stretched her legs, forgetting where she was until she met the cold, empty space beside her. Sitting up, peering over her shoulder, she saw no sign of Madara. Slipping out from beneath the covers, she walked through the archway, and into the empty living space.

Nothing seemed amiss, yet, the brisk cavern felt so barren and lifeless without her recent companion. It was an uneasy feeling.

Had he left? 

Was he upset?

Every question she was plagued with wracked her body with such insecurity and trepidation that she felt a crushing weight on her chest. Taking in a deep breath, she looked around for a clue – any clue – that would derail her current train of thought. 

His geta were still by the entrance to the hall... a fresh fire was burning... there was still food and firewood available... but, where was he?

Deciding it would be more beneficial to have decent lighting for her search, she checked the counter for the lamp, but it was gone. Unless he left barefoot, she didn't think he had left the cave at all.

The question still remained. Where did he go?

Plopping herself down onto the couch to think, Sakura ran a hand through her tangled locks, idly curling the ends around her finger. Stretching her chilly feet towards the fire for warmth, she inadvertently knocked over the bottle of Sake they had left on the floor last night. With the porcelain clattering against the stone floor, she cursed her clumsy ways and righted the bottle, moving it aside carefully.

“I was wondering when you'd wake up,” she heard his muffled voice echo in the darkness.

Looking around, her face twisted in confusion. He sounded so far away, and she didn't see how that could be possible.

“Where are you?” she questioned, easing off the couch in search of him.

“Just follow my voice. Use those honed shinobi senses of yours,” he teased.

Shaking her head, Sakura tip-toed through the bedroom, noting his voice came from the back of the cave. 

“Are you in the bathroom?” she called, looking around the empty chamber, awaiting his response.

“You're getting closer.”

Peeking around the archway to the bathroom, Sakura realized that it, too, was empty. Upon closer inspection, she noticed a faint glow along the corner of the back wall. With just the little bit of illumination, she was able to see that the far back corner actually lead to a narrow staircase. Following the tight stairwell down, she began to feel clammy and warm. The stone beneath her feet warmed with each step as the blanket of humidity clung to her skin. Curiously, she crept closer to the source of light, and as she descended the last stair, the ceiling above her head opened up and she stopped dead in her tracks. 

Through the steam, Sakura marveled at the large cavern she was now standing inside. It was much different than the cold, cramped cave they had been sleeping in. This cave was open, warm, and filled with so many amazing rock formations. Jagged icicle-like rocks hung from the ceiling and pillars surged up from the floor, giving the cave a rather prehistoric ambiance. 

Her eyes followed the ornate formations littering the ceiling of the cavern, their shadows dancing in the flickering flame she had followed into the depths of this chasm. Her feet followed the foot path carved in stone until she came to the water's edge. In the center of this beautiful chamber was a natural hot spring, its waters glittering in the light of the many candles scattered around its edge. 

Jaw still hanging in astonishment, Sakura couldn't form any words. Everywhere she looked was breathtakingly beautiful. She had stumbled into quite the hidden gem. It was a place forged by an angry earth, only to be forgotten by time itself. It was truly a powerful sight to behold. 

"Looks like you've found me," a deep voice echoed off the walls around her.

Nestled against the far edge of the pool, almost hidden by the steaming waters, was the man she had been searching for. His voice had called out to her, and she had followed it down into the hollowed haven she now found herself standing in. 

Unsure of what to do or say, she simply stared at him.

His glistening bare chest jutted above the water's surface, arms propped along the rocky edge of the pool as he lounged in its warmth. The look in his exposed eye made her swallow the lump forming in her throat, her nerves frazzling as she tried to avert her gaze from the mouthwatering vision before her. 

"What are you doing down here?" she blurted as her anxiety took over. 

"Join me. Find out for yourself."

"Are you, um... naked?"

"Is there another way to bathe?"

"I'll just wait, I didn't mean to interrupt..." she trailed off, backing away slowly.

"No sense in being shy now," he smirked. "Join me."

"What if I don't feel like it?"

"You do."

"I could just leave, you know?"

"You won't."

"What makes you say that?" she huffed, irritated with his arrogant tone.

"The same thing that made you crawl into my bed last night."

"I was just cold."

"Well, it's plenty warm in here," he assured, motioning for her to join him. "Don't be scared."

"I'm not scared," she clipped, "I just..."

"Don't want me to see you naked?" he chimed in amusingly. 

"Why is that so funny to you?"

"I can fuck you, but not take a bath with you? Seems funny to me."

"It's not funny, and making fun of me isn't going to help you accomplish either."

"I don't think this is about my accomplishments, now is it?"

Sakura didn't know what to say. Standing there, she continued to stare at him, lips pressed into a firm line. She might have been irritated by his tone, but his words were starting to hurt. She couldn't figure him out. After last night, she thought they had grown a little closer, but it almost felt like he was forcing some distance between them now.

"Why are you trying to push me away? Is it because you're under the impression that I have regrets about last night? It wasn't some drunken spur-of-the-moment decision. I knew exactly what I was asking for."

"Prove it," he dared, watching her intently.

He could see the wheels turning inside her head... and silently, he hoped she would follow through. After waking up to her in his bed, he knew they had shared some sort of connection the night before. He was terrified of what this would mean. He had a clear goal in mind when he walked into that cave, something like this wasn't even on his agenda, but ever since he laid eyes on her, he couldn't stop thinking about her. She was infectious. He had to have her, even if it was the last thing he ever did.

With a determined look, Sakura reached for the belt around her waist. Slowly untying the knot, her eyes found his, watching him watch her as the yukata was peeled open. With a gentle roll of her shoulders, Sakura sloughed off the robe, its thin fabric slipping down her back before pooling at her feet. Standing proudly before his eyes, she felt a flare of adrenaline burst through her. She was fully exposed, and instead of cringing in embarrassment, was rather enjoying his undivided attention. 

With a wet hand coming up to smooth the hair out of his face, Madara made no attempt to hide his blatant stare. His eyes clouded with a silent emotion, roving over her unmarred flesh in all its pristine glory. He felt his jaw clench as he watched her saunter towards the water's edge, the sway of her full hips, and what lay betwixt them, entrancing him.

Slipping one foot down into the warm embrace of the milky water, she continued her slow approach, her eyes still fixed upon his. She felt her skin burn in the wake of his stare, but it only fueled her intentions. She felt the familiar twinge between her legs return as she walked into deeper waters towards him. Her body was growing impatient, itching with desire, yearning for his touch once again.

His gaze... his intensity... was turning her on. 

Carefully, her feet padded over the smooth rock bottom of the onsen, her body sinking lower into the embrace of the steaming liquid that was melting away her inhibitions. Stopping in front of the man still lounging upon a submerged rock, Sakura loomed over him until his eyes made their way up to meet hers. Half expecting a devious grin, she was surprised to find only a look of longing. 

Now that she was close enough, she allowed her own eyes to roam. The water was clouded with natural minerals from the cascading rocks around them, but still retained a translucency she was grateful for. Somehow over the years, this man had never lost his physique. He looked very much toned and battle-ready, as much as one could possibly be. As if he'd never known a day without training, sinuous muscles rippled beneath his mottled flesh, scared with injuries unknown.

The longer her hungry eyes wandered, the drier her mouth became. She wanted to touch him, wanted to let her fingers caress each scar and feel his warmth beneath them. The excitement she felt in this moment between them intensified when a crooked smile tugged at his mouth. The large slab of rock he sat upon beneath the surface was plenty big for her as well, and briefly she thought about taking a seat beside him. 

But that was not what she wanted... she needed to be closer. 

Fueled by her desire, she crouched down, placing a hand on each of his shoulders as she knelt on the rock he was seated on. With a leg planted on either side of his, she hovered above him, nearly straddling him, tempting him with the closeness of her body. Watching his eyes darken, she let her hands smooth down his chest and back up again, his muscles tensing against her touch as he inhaled deeply. 

Warm hands gripped her hips, causing her breath to hitch as they languidly smoothed up her sides. Snaking their way up her back, she felt the dig of his fingers into her skin, her body trembling at the exquisite sensation. The soft light of the candles, the cradling warmth of the water, and his massaging fingertips made her feel like she was melting in his arms. Closing her eyes, she let her head roll back, her breath deepening as his hands skimmed over her hips and down her thighs.

With his thumb coming dangerously close to her inner thigh, she gasped as the flare of heat radiated throughout her core. Up and down her thighs, his hands caressed, until they rested on her backside. With a cheek in each palm, his strong fingers kneaded into the flesh of her ass, a generous hum of approval escaping her lips as the heat inside her grew. 

The lower his fingers worked, the quicker her breath. He was getting so close, inching his way down to the area that was begging to be touched. Impatiently, her insides clenched, as if screaming for him. In a pulling motion, his hands lifted and separated the mounds of flesh, causing her to gasp loudly as she felt herself being opened. Eyes of emerald widened as the sensation overcame her, but she was only met with his darkening smile. 

She couldn't take it anymore, she needed him.

The intensity of the excitement clouded her mind, as the man beneath her filled her every thought. Seems he was touching her everywhere except where she needed it the most. Sakura was swiftly coming undone, and felt the need to push him, hoping he would cut to the chase and stop his teasing efforts. With each pull of his hands, she felt more of herself being exposed to the steaming waters. She felt the empty void between her legs, shivering as she wanted nothing more than for him to fill it. 

Leaning down, she nipped playfully at his bottom lip, giving it a little suck as she pulled away. With a tilt of his chin, he didn't allow her much retreat, claiming her lips with a passion she had not been expecting. Opening her mouth to fully receive him, she let her tongue find his, the graceful muscles slipping into a heated dance. 

Amid the oral onslaught, she felt his hands grip her tightly, pulling her down onto his lap. As their flesh connected, she released a sigh, finally knowing the warmth of his skin against her. Granted, it was a step in the right direction, it still wasn't enough to satisfy. Her body was still screaming for more. 

With one last flick of her tongue, she broke the kiss for air. Their panting breaths intermingled as they simply stared at each other, both pulled into a moment of no return. Letting a hand slide down his chest, it slipped beneath the water and continued its path down until she had his hardened member in her grasp. 

Sucking in a sharp breath, Madara jolted as he felt her fingers close around his shaft. Eyes briefly falling shut, he reveled in the feeling of her delicate grip. He was twitching with excitement, his body growing more tense as she let her thumb smooth over the tip of his swollen head. He wanted nothing more than to throw her against these rocks and plunge deep inside her, but there was something to be said for the slow burn of the lust growing between them. 

With a roll of his hips, he slid his cock against her hand in a slow stroking movement. He urged her on, showing her what he wanted as he repeated the gesture. Without missing a beat, she continued, stroking his length from base to tip and back. Releasing a groan, his hands dug into her thighs, holding back the boiling urge to claim her with all his might. He was well aware of her intact virginity, and did not wish to hurt her, but this was becoming quite the difficult task. He wasn't always one to take things slow and soft in the bedroom. He preferred to be rough and aggressive, but that just wouldn't work with this woman... at least not now.

She had asked him to show her what it was like, and he would see to it that it was done, and done right. She could have asked anybody, yet she had chosen him. It was an offer he could not refuse, and an opportunity he did not want to squander. 

As he felt the familiar pulsating of arousal edge him closer, he decided to pace himself and offer a distraction. Grabbing ahold of her wrists, he forced them behind her back, holding them together with one hand as he claimed her lips once again. He swallowed her surprised gasp, and delved into her mouth, searching for the soft tongue that tasted so sweet to him. 

With their tongues tied, his free hand found the swollen bud that rested above her entrance. Rubbing generous circles around the sensitive organ, he felt the woman on his lap writhe under his touch, whimpering as her legs instinctively opened wider for him. The smaller his circles became, the more she squirmed. He could tell she was getting riled up, and that was exactly where he wanted her to be. The more aroused she was, the less it would hurt. He couldn't wait to sheath himself fully inside her, but if she was not properly prepared, his efforts would hardly be enjoyable for her. 

His mouth collected her muffled, simpering breath as she rocked against his legs, slowly inching her way forward. It appeared she had no intention of taking it slow and steady, so Madara stilled his circular motions around her throbbing clit, his fingers following the cleft below, resting between her fleshy folds. 

She may have huffed at the cessation of his movements, but when she rocked against his fingers once again, she gasped, breaking the kiss abruptly. With his fingers buried inside her slit, the roll of her hips caused his fingers to slip down towards her opening. If her stuttering breath was any indication, he'd say she was definitely ready for more. 

Sakura rocked against his buried fingers more fully this time, licking her lips as she felt every part of herself glide over his fingertips. The spark from hitting her clit, and the delving sensation that followed caused her to shiver. He was no longer moving his hand, allowing her to take control, and she was loving it. The undulating allowed his fingertips to tap at her opening, but only just grazing it. She was hungry for more and was becoming restless, struggling against the grip he had on her arms. 

Opening her eyes, they found his and silently cried out for more. There was a dense warmth pooling deep inside her and it was driving her mad with a need she had never felt before. When their eyes connected, she became still, feeling his fingers move against her, gliding slowly up and down her slit, getting ever closer to where she was feeling the aching pull of her muscles. 

He was watching her so closely now as his fingers inched closer and closer until she felt a single finger slide inside her. It was painstakingly slow, but once it slipped inside her, it did not retreat. Up and up, she felt it climb until she felt the press of his knuckles against her. Then, she felt the invading digit curl inside her and rub at a spot that took her breath away. Her entire body felt like it was pulsating under the attention of a single finger, and the magical spot it seemed to have found buried within her. 

It was almost too much to process as she wondered what something bigger would feel like, the thought causing her muscles to clench around the finger still hooked inside her. Releasing a groan, Sakura looked down at the man silently watching her, his eyes drifting down to her breasts as her back began to arch. 

Leaning forward, he closed his lips around a stiffened nipple, sucking on it sharply before allowing his tongue to flick over it. Feeling her muscles clench around his finger, Madara smiled against her supple skin, his teeth now nibbling at her nipple, teasing it, before his tongue soothed over the bitten flesh. Sucking on her ample breast while his finger explored the inner workings of this beauty was making his cock twitch painfully, especially as he watched the tortured faces she was making. 

“P-Please...” she panted, rocking her hips against his hand. “I need you.”

She could take no more. Her need to be fulfilled had blossomed into a hot-blooded lust that was coursing through her veins. The muscles deep inside her clenched, as if beckoning for the intrusive flesh it was thirsting for. She felt a desperate impatience overwhelm her as the man she sat upon slowly removed his finger from her entrance. As soon as its warmth had left her, she longed for its touch, becoming all too aware of the emptiness between her legs. She wanted him to be inside her, and she wanted it now.

As he released her arms, she felt a hand slide around her neck, pulling her down into a hungry kiss. It was a more aggressive kiss, one that left them both panting as their bodies pressed fully against each other. Sakura could feel his hardened cock pressed between them, and with a roll of her hips, she nudged it, shuddering as her clit grazed its surface. 

He was so close, it was killing her. 

“Please...” she whimpered against his lips, raising her hips for him as he prodded at her core.

Madara couldn't hold out any longer. Her words had unraveled the last tether he was bound by, and now the time had come. There was no going back.

Stroking himself with one hand, he peered through the milky waters and aligned himself at her wanton entrance. Watching as his head disappeared inside her velvety cavern, he released a deep sigh. He could feel her slowly lowering herself onto him, effectively impaling herself as her walls clenched around him. She was so tight and wet, all he could do was groan as he slipped deeper inside this woman.

Leaning back, he made himself more comfortable as he watched her take him in, inch by inch. Her eyes were clenched shut, her jaw slack as she struggled to find her breath. 

“Shh,” he soothed, hands rubbing along her thighs, “Just relax and breathe.” 

Taking a deep breath, Sakura opened her eyes, watching him as she came to rest flush against his pelvis. She had done it. Madara was now fully buried inside her, as she stilled her hips, allowing herself to adjust to his girth. It was a strange amalgamation of feelings, and she wasn't quite sure what it all meant. 

She felt impossibly full, as if there was not enough room for him inside her body. She felt her walls stretch around him, stretched so thin, that she felt like she was being split open from within. What surprised her the most was the absence of pain. He was so deep, it almost felt as if he was pressing against her organs. The sensation was so strong, it took her breath away, but there was no pain... just the overwhelming sense of fullness. 

“That's a good girl,” he cooed, tucking her hair behind her ear, “You can take it.” 

Madara grabbed ahold of her hips, keeping her still as he bucked up against her. As her gasp echoed off the walls surrounding them, a smile crept over his face. What glorious sounds this woman could make, a thought that made his cock tingle with delight as he grew more curious. Feeling her hands come to rest upon his abdomen, he felt her brace for the next wave of pleasure that was sure to wrack her body, but she dare not move. 

Perhaps her mind had been dulled of thought momentarily, as she was definitely new to this particular activity. As overstimulating as it probably was for her, he decided to usher her towards the path of greater pleasure. Hands against her hips lifted her body up slowly, showing her just how to move. The suction pulled against his swollen member as if not wanting to let go, causing him to shudder. The grip she had on him was indescribably delightful in every way. 

Just as he felt himself leave her entrance, Madara pushed down on her hips, sheathing himself inside her once again. Their simultaneous groans echoed off the walls, as they found themselves surrounded by their own voices. Slowly, he lifted her off, only to feel the satisfaction of burying himself inside her dripping sex again... and again. 

Grabbing the reins, Sakura continued the repetitious movements herself, grinding up and down against the intrusive organ which was making her moan. Arms wrapped around his neck, hands gripping onto his long locks as if holding on for dear life. The pace was now faster and harder, as the water sloshed between their bodies and joined the chorus of groans floating in the air around them. The sensation was intensified as she felt Madara thrust upwards into her, each time, causing her body to convulse. She felt every muscle in her body go rigid as the familiar coil wound itself tighter and tighter. 

She was on the heels of release, barreling full steam ahead as she held out hope that it would come swiftly and thunderously. As if she had been building toward this exact moment her entire life, she felt her lungs burn and her body ache as she began to tire in her attempt at racing towards the finish line with such fervency. 

His bestial grunts wafted over her ear as he buried his face into her neck, and his hands dug into her hips, forcing her down onto him, deeper than she ever thought possible. As if electrified by some unknown source, she felt her spine go stiff as every muscle in her body clenched and the coil deep within her sprang free. Her screams into the rocky hollow echoed loudly as her vision went dark and she no longer felt confined by reality. She had been skyrocketed into another dimension and was enjoying the shock waves of pleasure that washed over her body relentlessly. 

She couldn't think...

She couldn't move...

She couldn't speak...

In this moment, she was merely a hostage of carnal bliss.

Slowly, this euphoria began to fade, as relief surged through her. 

Little by little, she felt her soul return to her body as she became vaguely aware of a pinching sensation to her backside. With her vision returning, bleary eyes looked down at the pained face beneath hers. A fine layer of sweat covered his face as his panting breaths fanned over her. He was holding tightly onto her as he rode out the wave of ecstasy that had just claimed his body as well. She could feel him twitching inside her, a hot liquid now coating her deepest crevice. 

Exhausted, she fell forward, her head nestling in the crook of his neck. She could only focus on catching her breath, as words still escaped her in the afterglow. Her body felt numb and limp as she lay upon his seated form. After a few moments, his hands loosened their death grip on her hindquarters, and came to rest across her back. It was soothing the way his hands seemed to cradle her, holding her against him as she rested. Neither one had yet to speak a word, yet, there was not one iota of awkwardness between them. 

She could feel his breathing return to normal as the rise and fall of his chest evened out. Idly, her finger twisted around a lock of his hair as she softly kissed the neck she rested against. The cave was so quiet, the atmosphere so calm, that Sakura briefly wondered if she had actually returned to reality. 

The warm waters blanketed her fatigued body as she felt cradled in the arms of the man that had finally granted her wish. In this moment, she felt as if she had found true peace. Stress and anxiety had been erased from her mind, and her body felt light and fluffy like a cloud in the sky. The last thing she remembered before her eyes slid shut was the mesmerizing flicker of a candle's flame.


End file.
